An Understanding between Rivals
by Vampire-gurl19
Summary: UPDATED! FINALLY! Not R just yet, but soon. Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Contain Slash mainly HPDM and Original characters.
1. Prologue

An Understanding between Rivals

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendra, Faith, and William are mine. 

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me. 

****

Prologue  


The dark sky gave a grave look to the school grounds. The only light was from the partially hidden full moon. There were no stars out tonight and everyone was sleep. Everyone, that is, except four. Four girls sat next to each other in the Room of Requirement staring out the window. To any observer they looked completely different from one another. One girl, who was in the middle, has red hair and bright emerald green eyes. Another girl, to the right of the red head, was a little shorter then the rest. She had curly brown hair that was shoulder length, and clear ocean blue eyes. The one on the far right was average height, with blackish colored hair with red highlights, and brown eyes. The girl to the right of the red head had platinum blond hair and gray eyes. 

Yet, to anyone who knew them, knew that they were inseparable. They were the best of friends every since the beginning of the school year. This leads us to why they were in the Room of Requirement in the first place. Tomorrow was graduation. These friends were waiting eagerly for the day to come.

"Wow! Seven years you guys. Seven years." Proclaimed the one with the blue eyes.

"It didn't seem that long. It seems that just yesterday we were being sorted," the curly brunette said. 

"I agree. There are so many memories in these halls." said the platinum blond. 

"In this very room!" exclaimed the green eyed red head. The other three broke out in laughter when she said this. 

"Well anyway," said the red head when they had stopped laughing. "Let's do what we came here to do. 

"Right you are Lily! Let's get started." said the one with red highlights. 

"Kendra, are you all set?" asked Lily.

The one with the red highlights in her blackish colored hair replied, "Yup, I sure am!"

"Great and you Faith?"

The one with curly brown hair answered "As ready as I will ever be." 

Faith and Kendra brought out a large trunk. It was well hidden in the darken room. Faith took out her wand and yelled, "Claudo!" The lid of the trunk slammed shut. Kendra then took out her wand and said, "Obfirmo!" and then the trunk was locked but a large padlock that appeared out of thin air. 

"Lily, it's your turn." said Faith.

Lily turned to the wall, pointed her wand at it and said, "Casus" and a part of said wall fell down and crumbled to dust. Faith and Kendra picked up the trunk and placed it into the wall. 

"Terena, it's you turn now." said Lily with a smile. 

"Resarcio." said the one with the platinum blond hair. 

"There is done." said Kendra.

"Do you think any one will find it?" asked Faith.

"I hope so!" 

"Lily, remember. Only the person that finds all the clues will be able to find it." said Terena.

"And not to mention that not many people know about this room." 

"Don't forget Faith, that the person or people will need to want to find it also." said Kendra. 

"How very true." replied Faith. "Now, Let's get back to bed. Don't forget, We graduate tomorrow!"

"Oh wonderful." Said Kendra as she rolled her eyes. 

"I would have to agree with Kendra on that one." Terena said with laughter in her voice.

The other girls joined in on the laughter. After a few long minutes of laughing, the girls said Goodbye and parted ways on their way back to their dorms.

So, what do you like so far? Good, bad? 


	2. Chapter 1

An Understanding between Rivals 

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. 

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I'm not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 1

This year marked Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He was greeted by all of his friends at the beginning of the year at Platform 9 ¾. Summer with the Dursely's was, well… summer with the Dursely's. There is not much more to say about it. Nothing very eventful had happen yet, so he was able to watch the sorting again. Gryffindor gain 21 new students, Hufflepuff ended up with 19 new students, Ravenclaw had 20 new students and Slytherin gained 22 new students. 

Dumbledore introduced the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. His name was William Marcellus. William was about 5'8", with straight jet-black hair that was shoulder length. Most of the time, he kept it pulled back in a loose ponytail. He seemed to be a rather nice man and was a wonderful teacher. Yet, his eyes had a sad look to them, almost as if he lost someone dear to him. People were wondering why such a handsome man looked so sad. There were many rumors floating around about him, but the most popular one was that he was heart broken. 

Anyway, William sat in between Professor Snape and Professor Sprout. Once, Dumbledore was finished with the usual start of the school year speech and his introduction of Professor Marcellus, the feast began. 

"We have double potions with Slytherin again, starting tomorrow." groaned Ron.

"We have always had potions with Slytherin, Ron," said Hermonie "It's not that big of a surprise."

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one Ron." said Harry. 

"Oh, Harry. I've been meaning to ask you if you ever got your broom back?" asked Ron. 

"Yeah, It was sent to me over the summer."

"Cool, so you're back on the Quidditch team I take it?"

"Yup, I almost died without my broom!"

Hermione's reply was to roll her eyes.

The trio sat in silence for awhile after that. Ron was stuffing his face full of food. Hermione, however, had her nose buried in a book. Harry, was just looking around the great hall at his fellow classmates. Ron pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hey you guys?"

"Yeah Ron, what's up?" asked Harry.

"I was looking over our schedules and most of our classes are with Slytherin. All except Heroboly and Divination."

"That stinks." groaned Harry.

"Yeah, I know weird huh?"

Harry did not have a chance to answer Ron because the owls flew into the Great Hall. A brown owl landed on front of him with a package for him. The barn owl flew away once Harry took the package. Harry opened the parchment that was attached to the package.

__

Dear Harry,

Hey! How are you? How school so far? Well, I was going through some of my boxes in my attic. As I was going through them I found some of your mother's belongings. Inside the package is a scrapbook of your mothers when she was at Hogwarts, and some of her jewelry, just two necklaces and about three rings. I also found a couple of her books and her yearbook. Another thing I found that I thought you might be interested in is a tape of your parents wedding day. I know that you don't have much that belonged to your mother, nor do you know that much about her. I hope that this brightens you mood a little.

Love,

Remus 

P.S. The tape is not a muggle tape. Ask Ron for something to play it on or go to the Room of Requirement. 

Harry just stared at his letter for a while, not believing that he had stuff that belonged to his mother. He only got things about his father, the invisibility cloak, and even his father's friends. He never had anyone to tell him what his mother was like. 

"Um, you guys. I'll meet you in the dorms." 

"Why Harry?" inquired Hermione. 

"Lupin just gave me some stuff that belonged to my mother."

"Okay, but you'll eventually show it to us right?" asked Ron 

"Yeah, just not now."

"Okay Harry."

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Room of Requirement. On his way to the Room of Requirement, he ran in to Malfoy, literally. 

"Well, If it isn't Potter."

"Yeah, Malfoy. Get out of my way. I don't want any trouble right know."

"I wasn't going to start any trouble."

"Then what?"

"I heard about your godfather, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Harry Just stood there in shock as Malfoy walked away. _Weird, _Harry thought. Yet, it did bring back bittersweet memories. Over the summer, he learned that Sirius was not going to come back. It still hurt, but not as much as before. With a sad smile on his face, he headed towards the Room of Requirement again. 

As he walked into the Room of Requirement, he noticed that there was a wizard projector that, Harry supposed, was the player for the tape. He took the tape out and put it into the projector. After a few moments, it started to play. Harry sat down in an overstuffed chair that was there once he turned around. _I'll never get over that. _Thought Harry as he sat down. 

The tape started at a well decorated out door patio that was obviously set up for a wedding. The procession started. First, a bridesmaid in a blue dress came down the isle. This girl was smiling widely, and had brilliant brown eyes. Her medium length, black hair had red highlights and was pulled up and piled up on her head. The hair fell down her back and a few curls fell down around her face. This woman was being escorted by none other then Remus. Remus was smiling and looked quite handsome without his ratty robes. They reached the end of the isle. The brown-eyed girl went to the left and Remus went to the right to stand with James. James was wearing a formal dress robe. He was looking extremely happy, despite the nervous fidgeting he was doing. 

The camera moved back up the isle. Now, there was a girl with curly brown hair with bright blue eyes. Her hair was simply pulled half up with some of her naturally curls framing her face. She was wearing the same dress as the previous girl, except that it was a yellow to gold-ish color. She was being escorted by Peter Pettigrew. She did not seem to like this very much, but was trying to hide her disappointment. 

Next to walk down the isle was Sirius who was escorting a girl that looked very familiar to Harry. It took Harry to realize that she looked a lot like Draco Malfoy. They had the same platinum blond hair. Hers was long, reaching down to her mid back. Her hair had two braids, one on each side, to pull the rest of her hair back. On the left braid, there was one single white rose. A few curls were left loose about her face, which brought attention to her aristocratic feactures and especially her gray eyes. 

Finally, the bridal music began to play. Lily came out. She was wearing a very elegant yet simple bridal gown. She was smiling as she walked down the isle. When she got to the end of the isle, James walked over to her and took her hand. Dumbledore, who Harry had just noticed was there, was going to marry James and Lily along with a priest. They said their vows and both the priest and Dumbledore proclaimed them husband and wife. They kissed passionately. 

The movie then switched to the reception. The announcer was introducing himself and the band they had the Wicked Wizards. 

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my honor to introduce the groom's escorts. They will be called according to the ordered that they appeared in the procession. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and the man of honor Sirius Black! Let's give them a hand"

The crowed clapped and cheered as they took their seats.

"Here come the bridesmaids now. They are also in the same order as they appeared in the procession. First, we have Kendra Clara. Following Kendra, we have Faith Clementine. Here comes the maid of honor, Terena Malfoy." 

The crowed again clapped and cheered but Harry did not. Harry was silent for all of two seconds. "WHAT?! My mother was friends with a Malfoy?" 

To say that Harry was confused would be an understatement. He stopped paying attention to the video and continued to think. The announcer jolted Harry out of his thoughts when he called out the names of his parents. He looked outside and saw that it was way passed curfew. So, he stopped the tape and went back to his dorm, well hidden with his invisibility cloak he was smart enough to grab before coming to the Room of Requirement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? How was it? Please review. My muse needs it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 2

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. 

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry… Harry… HARRY!"

"What? Huh? What's goin' on?" mumbled a sleeping Harry. 

"My, that took a while there. I've been calling your name for five minutes," said Ron. "You slept in too late. If you don't hurry you'll miss the rest of breakfast."

"Ok, Ron. You go on head of me. I'll be down in a sec." mumbled a more wake Harry.

"See ya then, Harry." Then Ron left the dorm and headed down to breakfast.

The reason why Harry slept in was that he could not fall asleep. He kept thinking back to the video, and the fact that his mother's maid of honor was a Malfoy. As he was walking downstairs to the Great Hall, he kept thinking on how he would learn more about Terena Malfoy. He could always owl Remus and see if he knew something, but that could take a while. He wanted, no needed to know now, and there was probably only one person in the school who would know anything. Draco Malfoy. As Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he finally made the decision to confront Malfoy after Potions. Harry hoped that everything would work out. 

Unfortunately for Harry, Potions was his first class that morning. He ignored the questions of his friends about what happened last night. He did not hear anything that Professor Snape was teaching that day. He kept running scenarios in his head about after class, along with what he was going to say. All of these scenarios came out with horrible endings. However, Harry noticed that Draco that Draco was not picking fights with anyone this year. He had yet to pick on Ron, Hermione or himself. Another thing that Harry noticed was the lack insults that Malfoy said. So far this year, he never once insulted Harry or his friends. 

The class ended too so for Harry's liking. Harry rushed out of the class and waited outside. He told Ron and Hermione that he would meet up with them at Herbology. Draco was the last person out of the classroom. He stayed to talk to Snape about something that Harry really did not care about. Once Harry was sure, that no one was around. He lightly tapped Draco on the shoulder and said, "Draco may I talk to you for a sec?"

Draco just gave Harry a funny look for a few moments, then shrugged. "Sure, I guess." Harry led Draco to a near by hallway. 

"So, what up Potter? This isn't about yesterday is it?"

"What? Oh! When you said sorry? No, but I am confused on that. I actually forgot about it and have another question for you."

"Well, spill it Potter. I don't have all day."

"So, you know anything about a Terena Malfoy?"

"What? "How do you know about her! What is this, some perverted joke?" screamed Draco. "How dare you bring her up! You don't know anything. Anything!" Draco then abruptly turned around and ran away. 

_Okay,_ Harry thought. _What was that all about?_ If Harry paid enough attention to Draco's face. He may have noticed the watery eyes of his enemy. However, Harry was not that observant. So, Harry went on his way to Herbology, still thinking why Malfoy had such an unexpected outburst. 

The rest of the day flew by for Harry. He arrived late for Herbology, and Professor Spout either did not notice or cared. In Charms, they reviewed some disarming charms. In History, Harry fell asleep and was waken by Hermione. Harry looked around to the Slytherin side of the class and saw no sign of Draco. In Divination, Professor Trelawney predicated his timely and gruesome death. In Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Marcellus was teaching about Vampires, an quiet interesting topic, and Professor Marcellus made it all the more fun. Harry again noticed that Draco was not in class.

After classes were done, Harry went to the Gryffindor common room. He made a decision, since he did not get much information out of Malfoy, he may as well send Remus an owl to get some info. Also, Harry made another decision to apologize to Draco for bring up that topic. _I should do that after I do my homework. _Thought Harry, as he pulled out his books and parchments from his bag. 

After two hours of tiresome homework, Harry was finished. As he was about to pull out some parchment to write a letter to Lupin, he got an owl himself. The owl flew into the room, through the window and landed on the desk. The owl took off again after Harry took the parchment from the owl. Harry opened the letter and read it. 

__

Harry Potter,

I apologize for my outburst earlier this morning. It was uncalled for. It was just that you took me by surprise when you ask me about Terena. No one as even said her name in the longest time. If you want to hear my story, then meet me at the lake. I will be there at 8:00. 

Draco Malfoy

Harry noticed that it was already 7:45. Without warning to his roommates, he grabbed his cloak along with the note and ran out of the common room. Ron, Hermione, and a few other Gryffindor gave Harry an odd look as he rushed out of the room. 

When Harry reached the lake it was 8:05. He saw Draco sitting near the edge of the water. The moon bounced off his platinum blond hair and illuminating the clear surface of the water. Draco had his back to Harry and his face was tilted up towards the crescent moon. The light wind caused some of the platinum hair to fall around his face. 

"Um, Draco? I'm here. I got the letter." Harry said as he showed Draco the parchment. 

"Good. First, before I tell you my story how did you find her name?"

Harry thought for a few moments. He was debating whether to tell Malfoy about it. He figured thought that if he wanted Malfoy to tell him the truth, he would have to tell the truth too. 

"I got the video of my parents wedding. It turns out that a women name Terena Malfoy was my mother's maid of honor."

"That doesn't surprise." Draco said more to himself then the Harry. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Where to start? I guess the beginning is the best place. Terena Malfoy was my aunt and my godmother."

"Is that why you said sorry to me before?" interrupted Harry.

"Yes, that's why I said it. I cared for her very much. She was a pureblood but she loved Muggles too. She actually believed that we could live together peacefully. She was very important to me. She babysat me all the time. She was the one who taught me to fly. She said that I should be my own person not just what my father wanted me to be. She taught me that it was it was ok just to be myself, not what everyone wanted me to be. When my parents were away, which happened quiet often, she would take me to muggle zoos and amusement parks. I loved it when she took me out. My favorite was the muggle movies though. She was more of a mother to me then my own." Draco paused to take in a shaky breath, trying to control his emotions. 

Harry was dumbfounded to say the least. He had learned more about Draco in the past five minutes then the past five years, but one thing was nagging him.

"Draco, what happened to her? You don't have to tell me."

"I… I'm not quite sure. She was a secret Auror, a little like the muggle private investigators. She left one day and never came back. It wasn't unusual for her to leave, so I wasn't worried, but I usually heard from her in a month. So, when three months past without her contacting me I knew something was wrong. It was 6 months after she disappeared that an Auror came to my doorstep. He explained everything. How she was really a secret Auror who only was called on very important cases. They were tracking a rather evil deatheater. They followed him into a house in the Muggle City of London. It turned out to be a set-up. Once they were deep in the house, the deatheater set it on fire. They tried to get out of the house but they heard a baby cry. My godmother went to save the baby, which was on the second floor. She got it and threw it into the arms of the Auror, who was telling me this story. She was about to jump out too, but a pair of hand pulled her back into the house. Then the house started to collapse when the Muggle firefighters and ambulance came. They hear her scream just has the house fell. Everyone there was digging through the wreckage but they never…. They never found her b…body. I was only seven, and she was my world. "

By the end of his speech Draco was emotionally drained. As he was saying all of this, he was reliving every detail and every emotion. He tried to keep on the mask that he had created the day after he found all this out but he could not. Saying this out-loud made him feel like his younger counterpart. He just wanted to run to his room, wrap the blankets around him tightly, cuddle a pillow to him, and cry his little seven- year old heart out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That is it for this chapter. Hope you like it and please review!


	4. Chapter 3

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 3

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. 

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

Special thanks to Kendra1117, Silver-Sunn101, and Abagail Malfoy for reviewing my story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry just stood there in shock. _Seven,_ he thought. _He was seven and the most influential, and important person in his life disappeared._ Harry looked at his arch-rival for the past five years. Draco's crossed arms rested on top of his bent knees. His head was face down in his arms. Harry took a closer look and noticed that his shoulders were shaking. Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco. 

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I never…"

"No need Potter. It's alright, you could not have known." Draco said very lightly, never moving his head, his shoulders still shaking. Harry was at a loss of what to do, so his followed his instincts. He gently placed his arm around Draco. 

Draco looked up to see Harry. Harry gasped at what he saw. Draco's eyes were red from crying. His cheeks were stained with tears. Understanding what Draco was feeling, he pulled Draco towards him and hugged him. Draco was surprises at first but then broke down and sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry moved his hand in a soothing manner along Draco's back while gently rocking him. 

He was able to do for Draco what he wished someone would have done for him. His aunt and uncle never held him when he awoke screaming after a nightmare he had of his Godfather. They never went to comfort him while he was mourning the loss. 

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. A little while later, Draco's sobs lessened to snuffles then stopped completely. He lifted his head off Harry's chest and looked at his face. 

"Thanks Potter." Draco had with a smile, not a smirk.

"No problem Draco. I think we should go back inside however."

"I agree."

They stood up and walked back to the castle. They stopped when they had to part ways. Just as Draco turned to go down the stairs Harry stopped him. 

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I'd like that, Harry" 

They said their good-byes and parted they separate ways.

In his bed, Harry replayed what had happened today. He finally found someone that could understand what he felt. Yet, this person was his enemy, Draco Malfoy. In the last few minutes, everything he thought about the boy had changed. He was not so anti-muggle after all. He admitted that he loved it when Terena took him out into the muggle world. Maybe the distaste he felt for muggles was just misplaced anger, since she had disappeared in a muggle house. On the other hand, was he just pretending, covering up the hurt he felt? He could not possibly want to become a deatheater, unlike he used to think, not if one practically killed his godmother. Everything he every thought he knew about Draco turned into a lie. He realized that he did not know Draco like he thought he did. 

'That's it!" thought Harry. 'I'm gonna find out the truth about who Draco Malfoy really is.' That is when he fell asleep.

While this was going on, Draco entered the Slytherin common room. He went to his room and flopped down on his bed. He had his own room because he was a prefect. He threw himself into his bed and stare up at his ceiling. Draco was in deep thought, while holding back his emotions, not cry again. _I told him about Terena. I have never told anyone about her_, thought Draco. _I never fully got over Terena. I hope one day that I find out what happened to her._' Draco always had this nagging thought in the back of his head that his godmother was not dead. His parents told him that he was in denial, that he could not handle the truth. 

When he thought about though, the Auror's story had a ton of holes in it. Why would there be a baby in an abandon house? Why have they not yet caught this Deatheater? Why? Draco stopped his train of thoughts. Even if she was not dead, were could she be? Draco fell asleep with the questions still plaguing his mind. 

The next day was normal for Harry. The school day came and went. When he passed Draco in the halls, they exchanged glances but that was all. Harry went to the library to do his homework. Once he was done with the little homework he had, he took out a blank parchment and started to write a letter to Draco.

__

Draco, 

I was wondering if you would want to meet in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner. I wanted to show you the tape of my parents wedding. Also, I have a ton of pictures that belonged to my mother. I bet there is many pictures of Terena in them. Please, send a reply. Thanks!

Harry

Harry looked over the letter once more before folding it up and giving it to Hedwig. 

"Okay girl, I want you to bring this to Draco you understand?" Hedwig gave a hoot. "Thanks a good girl!" With that, Hedwig flew out the window. 

At dinner, Harry was making idol chitchat with Ron and Hermione. They were sitting across from Harry. They also were sitting quite close together. Hedwig came to Harry with a note in her beak. He took the note and read it. 

__

Harry,

I will be up at the Room of Requirement right after dinner.

See you then,

Draco

After Harry read the note, he folded it and put in his pant pocket. He finished his conversation with Ron and Hermione along with his dinner. He stood up, said good-bye to his friends, and headed towards the Room of Requirement. 

When he got there, Draco was sitting in an overly stuffed chair. 

"Hey Draco."

"Hello there, Harry."

"Do you want to see the tape first?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay." Harry turned on the projector and let the movie play. When it was over, Draco was just shocked. He never knew that Terena was Lily Evans/ Potter's best friend. Harry shut off the projector and brought out a box. 

"These are the pictures I told you about."

"Well, let us have a look."

Harry and Draco sat across each other on the floor. There were hundreds of photos there. Some of them, were muggle photos, while others were wizard photos. There were group photos, and single photos. Harry stumbled across a photo that shocked him very much. 

"Draco? Take a look at this picture."

"Okay?" Draco took the picture and gasped at what he saw. In the photo, were Lily, Terena, Faith, and Kendra in there school robes. They were smiling and waving, and just having a great time. The shocking part was the robes though. They were all the best of friends, yet they were all in different houses. Lily had on Gryffindor robes, Terena had on the Slytherin robes, Faith had Hufflepuff robes, and Kendra was wearing Ravenclaw. They had all became friends, even thought they were part of rival houses. 

However, that was not all. Harry picked up an envelope, hidden in the massive pile of pictures. 

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"This envelope is addressed to you."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding. Look!"

Draco took the letter from Harry. Indeed, it did have his name written in the front. He opened it. Out of the envelope were a small key and a letter. He read the letter aloud.

__

Draco, 

Hello my little dragon. Well, I guess something must have happen to me if you have this. I wrote this letter some time after you were born. I enchanted this letter to go to some place safe where you could find it one day. As you may or may not know, I am an Auror and I lead a very dangerous life. I am writing this in the chance that I may not be able to tell you face to face. You see, when I was in Hogwarts I was a Slytherin, but my best friends were those of other houses. 

The four of us, Lily Evan, now Lily Potter, Kendra Clara, Faith Clementine and I discovered something during out last year. It is a very important, and my play a crucial part in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. I can not tell you what it, in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. 

What I can give you is this. You need to find four keys. I already enclosed one of the four. The next key is in a book of Lily's that holds many memories. I know that you have probably met Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James. I was there, with the others when he was born. I can tell that the future holds much for you and Harry. If you do know him, ask him. He can help you. Take care, my dragon.

Love always,

Terena

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Okay, I know that some of you may wonder why a letter to Draco was in Harry's stuff. Well, Harry's stuff is his mothers. You see Terena and Lily were the best of friends. Terena enchanted her letter to Draco. In case anything was to happen to her, it would automatically be sent to Lily. Lily died and Terena never changed the spell so when Terena disappeared, the letter was still sent to be kept safe with Lily. It went with the rest of Lily belonging, which eventually ended up in Harry's hands. I hope that explains it. 

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review! I changed it so I can accept anonymous reviews. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks!!! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 4

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. 

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

Special thanks to Angeleus, and call-me-krazie. 

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco dropped the letter and just sat there with an astounded expression on his face. Harry, too, was in deep thought too. He kept running the letter repeatedly in his head. _'A momento of my mother'_ pondered Harry. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I got it!" Proclaimed Harry as he got up off the ground.

"You got what?" Draco Inquired.

"The momento of my mother, what else? During my first year here, Hagrid gave me a photo album. It had pictures of just my mom, dad and me as a baby. That has to be it. What else could it be? All of these pictures are not in anything, they are just scattered."

"What do you think Terena wanted us to find?"

"I do not know Draco. They only why to find out is to find the bloody thing! If it can help us in the war then what are we waiting for? The one thing that will help us defeat Voldemort is hidden somewhere in this school. We have to find it, what ever it is."

"I agree Harry. We have to work together. Terena and Lily prove that Gryffindors and Slytherins can get along. We will show them"

"Draco, no offense, but I was wondering, did you ever want to become a death-eater?"

"No, never. I only said I did to please my father. I no longer have to please him since you put him in Azkaban. I thank you for that Harry."

"I'm glad! Now, wait here. I have to run to the Gryffindor Tower to grab the photo album."

"Ok. I'll be right here when you get back."

Harry left the Room of Requirement and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. He came up to the portrait a few moments later and gave her the password. As he stepped into the common room, Ron and Hermione confronted him. 

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione

"Look, I have to go. I only came here to grab something"

"Harry. I know you've been having a tough time, and your alone most of the time."

Harry was about to say that no, he was not alone. Yet, what would he have said to his friends? 'Hey, I've been hanging out with my rival of five year who happened not to be my rival anymore' or 'I have befriend Draco Malfoy, and I'm sending time with him. You know him, the Prince of Slytherin House.' Better yet, 'Guess who is one of my friends now? I'll give you some clues, he's in our rival house, has platinum blond and calls you Weasel and Mudblood.' Oh, he could just see the reactions on their faces. Ron would first be shock and then yell at Harry. Hermione on the other hand, would give him an extensive list of the reasons why this friendship with Draco would not ever work.

This led Harry to start thinking, are they really friends now? Is it just an arrangement between them that would eventually end? What was their relationship? It was too confusing to think of right know, so he decided to ask Draco later. He had to get the album first. 

He turned back to his friends and said, "I know that we haven't done anything lately but I promise, we'll do something soon. Ok?"

"Ok." Hermione said.

"Sure, Just don't forget." Ron stated.

"I won't but right now, I have to go. BYE!"

Harry left the common room and went up to his dorm. He went to his trunk and opened it. At the bottom was his mom photo album. He grabbed it and ran back to the Room of Requirement. When he got there, he saw that Draco was going through the pictures again, and smiling and laughing. 

"Hey Harry, you have got to see this picture!" said Draco. 

"Ok, but not right now. Let us have a look at this momento of my mothers." Harry laughed and he was delighted to see that Draco was also laughing.

"Yes, lets." agreed Draco, as they both sat down on the floor. 

"Okay Harry, give it here."

"Alright, but I don't know how a key could be in it." Said harry with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe the cover is fake?"

"Huh?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Draco opened the book and muttered a spell that Harry did not hear. Draco tapped his wand to the inside front cover. He then put his wand away, grabs a corner of the cover, and pulled back. 

Revealed to them were an another letter and a key, taped to the envelope this time. Harry took the key and opened the letter. He began to read the letter aloud:

__

Harry,

Hello Harry. This is your mother and I write this letter as I watch over you sleeping. I do not trust that Peter Pettigrew at all, and especially not as our secret keeper. There is something about him that is just off. Call a woman's intuition if you will, but I just have this nagging feeling. Therefore, I am writing this letter in case I will not be able to tell you in person when you are older. 

My friends and I found out an important thing during our last year at Hogwarts. The first key was Terena's and I know you found that if you found this. I know Terena was a Slytherin and her godson Draco who will receive the letter must likely is a Slytherin also. What ever you do, do not let that stop you from getting to know each other. Do not let stupid, idiotic House rivalries get in your way. You will need each one another's help. 

So, the clue to finding the next key is this; it may scream, it may be haunted, you may be afraid of it, but it alone holds the next key, in a place that is safe and distant. I hope you find it. The best of luck to the both of you.

Love always,

Lily

Again, both Draco and Harry were astounded. They looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco broke the silence. 

"Wow. I thought my letter was weird." This got the both of them to smile in amusement. 

"Let solve this riddle, Draco."

"Sure."

"It may scream, it may be haunted, you may even be afraid of it?" pondered Harry. He stood up and began to walk back and forth. "Oh, it must be the Whomping Willow."

"That can't be it."

"Why not."

"It's not haunted. However, you where close. Your mother must have meant the Shrieking Shack."

"Ok, we will go to the Shrieking Shack tomorrow. It is getting late now."

"Yeah, your right. Where do you want to met up tomorrow?"

"I was think right here. Same time?"

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

"Draco, I was wondering. Would you call us friends now?"

"Yeah, I would like that Harry."

"Great, and I want you to know that you do not need to worry Draco. If you promise to stay on my side, I will do everything I can to keep you a way from your father."

"Why would you do that, Harry?" Draco said with an odd look in his eyes.

"Because, I want to get to know you, the real Draco hidden behind the façade. I do everything in my power to protect my friends."

"No one has ever care that much about me since Terena"

"I know. All that I am asking is that you trust me?"

"I already do."

"That's great Draco." said Harry. Harry went up to Draco and gave him a hug. 

"What was that for?" asked a very puzzled Draco, who also had a light blush on his cheeks. Harry just chalked it up to embarrassment.

"You looked like you needed a hug. You looked sad and depressed"

"Thanks." said Draco with a smile.

"Hey!" Harry said changing the subject, "I was also wondering if you would like to play some friendly Quidditch. Just between you and me?"

"Alright, but I will not go easy on you!" Draco said jokingly.

"Hey, who always beats you at every game?" Harry joked back. "But, seriously, you are my only real competition." 

"Glad to hear it Potter. The same goes for me."

"Hey, I just remember! You had a picture to show me?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Here."

Draco picked up the photo and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it and had to laugh. In the picture was none other the Lucius Malfoy with rainbow colored hair. He was snarling in the picture.

Both of them were laughing hysterically. Draco turned the photo over and had Harry read over the back. It read: DO NOT MESS WITH US! WE ALWAYS GET OUR REVENGE AND WE ALWAYS GET EVEN! It was signed Lily, Terena, Kendra and Faith. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That is it for this chapter. It came out a lot sooner then excepted, but that's what happens when you have a free period. As always, please review.

Also, I need the input of my readers. Who you rather have Sirius and Lupin together or Sirius and one of my female characters and Lupin with one of my female characters. One thing though, the female character can not be Terena. I already have someone for her. 

Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 5

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 5

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews. 

Thanks to Heather68, silver-sunn101, and everyone else that as reviewed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was a Saturday. It was a chance for all of the students to rest up after the week of classes. Harry Potter, however, was never one to sleep in very late. When he woke up all of his roommates were still fast sleep. He went to the bathroom, showered, changed and went downstairs. As he was walking down the empty halls to the Great Hall, he was pulled over. When he turned around, he noticed that it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. 

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Draco. What up?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you want to do the whole Quidditch and Shrieking Shack thing before dinner since it is Saturday?" Draco asked. He folded his arms and lend against the wall. 

"That's a great idea! How about we get together after lunch? I want to get some of my assignments done first." Harry answered. 

"That works out. I have to do the same. Meet you a the Quidditch Pitch after lunch?"

"Yup, see you then!"

"Bye."

Draco turned around, and headed back to the Slytherin dungeons, while Harry continued his trek to the Great Hall. He took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was practically bear; only an handful of people were at each table. Harry took a couple of slices of French Toast, some scrambled eggs, a few sausages and a large glass of pumpkin juice. He then poured maple syrupy over his French Toast and sausage.

"Hey Harry." Someone said once Harry had finished his French Toast. . Harry turned around to see Ron standing behind him. 

"Hey! You usually don't get up early on the weekends?" inquired Harry.

"Yeah, but I have a ton of homework."

Harry just sat there silently and gave Ron a spectacle look. 

"Ok, ok! Dean and Seamus woke me up with their bickering and it is true that I have a ton of homework."

Ron sat down and piled up his plate with everything in front of him. Soon, he was stuffing his face as if it was his last meal. A little while later, Ron mumbled something that Harry could not understand. 

"Ron, what did you just say?"

"Have you done the Defense against the Dark Arts essay?"

"No, not yet. I have not decided what I am going to do it on. I was thinking of going to Professor Marcellus to ask, sometime this weekend."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"I'm going back to the dorms to do my homework. See ya later Ron."

"Bye!" Ron said as he continued to gobble down his breakfast.

Harry was up from the table, left of the Great Hall, and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He went to his dorm, grabbed his book-bag and back downstairs to go to the library. He took out his Potions homework first. He stared at it for about fifteen minutes. After then, he concluded that he really did not understand it. He decided to ask Draco later to help him on this assignment. He was one of if not the best student when it came to potions. 

The next assignments were much easier to Harry. It took him roughly two hours to finish his assignments; History, Divinations, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. He had to think of a topic for his essay for DADA but that could wait until later. The essay was not due until another week. That gave him enough time, but he still wanted to talk to Professor Marcellus. 

He then put his books in his bag and looked around the library. He was doing this just to waste some time between now and lunch time. He checked out a book, Qudditich throughout the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp. He then went up to his dorm and put away his bag and books. 

It was almost time for lunch and Harry was feeling nervous. He did not know why he was feeling nervous. It is not as if he had never seen Draco before but Harry realized that this was there first time going somewhere after the night at the lake. Maybe that was why he was nervous? It was the only logical reason. He could not be nervous for any other reason could he? 

Harry changed cloths and headed to the Great Hall to have lunch. He was still nervous but not as much. He sat down in his usually seat and helped himself to lunch. Ron and Hermione came in a short time later and the talked about the upcoming Quidditch season, homework, and teachers. When Harry was half way done with his food, he looked up. 

Draco had just walked into the Great Hall. Draco always made a presence wherever he went. Wherever he went, he turned heads, both for his physical appearance, and for the presence he made. He always had an air of self-confidence about him. 

Harry knew now that it was just an act. He has seen past the façade on their 'get-togethers' to the man behind the mask. He had seen Draco cry, laugh, and smile a real smiles. He finished the rest of his lunch rather quickly and then stood up. He said his good-byes to Ron and Hermione and every one else then left the Great Hall. 

He left the castle and went to the place where the brooms were kept. He walked inside and grabbed his precious Firebolt. Then he walked out to the Quidditch Pitch. As he walked closer to the Pitch he saw Draco sitting out there waiting for him. 

As he walked, he took in Draco's appearance. Draco had grown to be about 5 feet 8 inches tall. He was 2 inches taller then Harry himself. You could almost see the muscles he got from playing Qudditich. His hair was the same as it always had been, the same for his eyes. 

"Hey Draco!" Harry said as he reaches the Quidditch Pitch. 

"Good afternoon Harry." Replied Draco. "Let's go to the Shrieking Shack first. Then we can play Quidditch after. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, It fine Draco. Why though?" asked Harry. 

"The Shrieking Shack isn't exactly were I want to be when it gets dark."

"I just you have a point there. I just have to my broom back. It is on the way so that us go, shall we?"

"Sure, lets go."

They walked together to were the brooms were kept and Harry put his broom away. Then they headed up to the Whomping Willow tree. The Whomping Willow tree being what it was, started moving around and tried to whomp anything it could. Harry picked up a stick to touch the knot that would freeze the Whomping Willow tree. 

"How did you know to do that?" asked Draco quite puzzled. 

"I learned it during our third year."

"Oh." Was all that Draco could say.

They walked inside and walked to the Shrieking Shack. They started to look through the tattered and torn remains of furniture and the shack itself.

"Harry, what did the letter say again, for the clue?"

"It may scream, it may be haunted, you may be afraid of it."

"That explains the shack. It said more." Said Draco

"I believe it was something, it alone holds the key. I can not remember the rest."

After a few moments of deep though, Draco jumped up and said, "I got it!"

"Got what?" asked Harry. 

"Got the rest of the clue. It alone hold a key, in a place that is safe and distant."

"Alright. Now let us find something that is safe an distant."

They tore apart the shack looking for the clue. Everything was already torn, or destroyed. They sat down after their long task of searching. As Draco sat down, he started looking on the walls. On the wall to the left of where he was sitting, he saw high on they wall a picture that was perfectly in tack. The painting was of a rather old lady. Her hair was gray and in a braid. Her eyes were an icy blue, and she had on an old fashion robe. 

"Harry. It has to be that painting."

"You're probably right."

"Accio Painting!" Said Draco as the painting flew to him. 

"Password" said the painting. 

"Umm.." Harry and Draco looked at each other completely confused. 

"There's a password?" ask Harry

"Yes, there is." said the painting again. 

Draco looked at the painting, trying to find a clue. He scanned the painting numerous times. Then what seemed like his tenth time looking over the painting he noticed a tiny eagle in the corner of the painting. 

"The password is Kendra Clara."

"Correct."

The old woman in the painting changed. Her robes changed to black jeans and a blue shirt. She has on a school robe with the symbol of Ravenclaw on it. Her face became less wrinkled and smoother. Her eyes went from an icy blue to a warm brown. Her hair changed from gray to shoulder length blackish brown hair with red highlights. 

"You're Kendra?" asked Harry.

"Well, kinda. I am just a painting of her. I was made to be waken when a person found me. The key you are looking for is on the back."

"Ok." Draco said as he turned the painting over. The key was on the back. He grabbed it and turned the painting around again. 

"How about the next clue?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah! You will find the next clue and key under where you can fly, play and watch."

"Okay thank you!" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"No problem darling. I hope to see you soon." 

"Same, maybe I can find a place for you later."

"Maybe. It is getting late though. You two should leave. But before you do, can you put me back?"

"Sure." Said Harry as he placed the painting on the wall again. 

"Let's leave." Said Draco

"Sure Harry."

They left the Shrieking Shack, pondering about the last clue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for now. This chapter is a little longer then my others, but that's ok. 

Keep those votes coming!! Remember do you guys want Sirius/Lupin? Or Sirius and one of my female characters and Lupin with one of my female characters. 

I do this story for my reader!! :-D I finally know that there are people as obsessed as I am!


	7. Chapter 6

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 6

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews. 

Again thanks to all that have reviewed. 

Oppihs: Thanks for the review and input!

Prophetess of Hearts: You guessed right! 

Sapphire Raine: Actually, they have three of the four keys. One was in the letter to Draco, the other was in the photo album and the third was behind the painting. 

Another Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long!! End of the first term, which means TESTS!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"It has to be the Quidditch Pitch! Somewhere there!" Harry said, as he and Draco walked towards the Qudditich Pitch.

"Under the stands, most likely. But where? The stands are massive." Wondered Draco.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Let's think for awhile."

Harry sat down on the grass while Draco lends against a nearby tree. Many minutes passed until Draco broke the silence. 

"We may just have to walk under the stands until we find something."

"I guess, and after we find the last key, we can have our one-on-one Qudditich game" Harry said with a grin.

"You're on. I will beat you"

"You wish."

Harry and Draco walked side by side under the stands. The walked under them for about 35 minutes before Harry suddenly stopped.

"What is it Harry?"

"Look over there." Harry pointed up and to the right. There just out of reach was a tiny metallic shimmer of something.

"Lumos." Said Draco as he pulled out his wand. The metallic object that was almost completely covered up with vines.   
  
"What do you think it could be?" asked Draco.

"Hopefully, the last key and clue."

Harry climbed up a beam to get a closer look. When he climbed up until he came face to face with the vines. He moved to pull off some of the vines when a blossom on the vine opened and screamed. Harry yelped out in surprise. He lost his balance and fell off the beam. He never hit the hard floor however. Draco caught him right before he hit the floor. 

"Thanks Draco." 

"No problem Harry." Draco said gently as he put him down. _Is he blushing?_ Thought Harry. _No, he can't be, is he?_

"Okay." Draco said again. "What was that?"

"Apparently a screaming vine blossom thing, but that's definitely a key there. I was never really great in Herbology."

"It isn't my best subject either."

"How do we get that key?" wondered Harry.

Draco started to look around, as did Harry. Many minutes passed. Harry noticed a music note under the beam he had fallen off. 

"Draco, I found a music note."

"Hmmmm… Oh, I know!"

Draco some again muttered something that Harry could not understand, and pointed his wand toward the vines. A beautiful melody began to play. It was light and cheerful. Harry believed that it was a piano. Some of the vines loosened and fell away. The last key fell down and it was attached to another letter. Draco grabbed the letter, opened it up, and began to read.

__

Hello Darlings!

I am Faith or at least the author of this letter is! Congrats on finding me and the last key and clue. If you stumbled upon me by accident well… to bad! :-P Now that you have all four keys, I should give you the last clue!

The clue is this: Appearances often change, as do rooms. They can be misleading and can often hear our secrets. The 'treasure' you seek is behind something that looks real but is not. 

The best of luck!

Faith

"This one doesn't make sense!" roared Draco.

"It is hard, but not impossible." said Harry.

"That clue is nearly impossible though."

"Not really."

They both walked out to the pitch and took a seat on the grass. They sat like that, just pondering for awhile. Soon Harry broke the thoughtful silence.

"Faith was a muggle born right?"

"It believe so, why?"

"Some muggle have this saying that the walls have ears. And appearance often change in the Room of Requirement!"

"Awesome, but before we go t there we must first have our Qudditich game."

"Your on Malfoy!" smirked Harry.

Feeling to lazy to walk all the way to the broom closet, Draco summoned their broom and the snitch. 

"Best 2 out of 3."

"Alright"

Draco took out the snitch and released it. Draco and Harry counted to ten, then mounted their brooms and flew off. They flew around for a few minutes. Then Draco suddenly flew up to and the left.

Harry looked over and saw the snitch. He gave chase and was soon next to Draco. Draco reached out his hand and went to grab the snitch, which was just out of his reach. Harry turned his head to look at him. Draco had a look of sheer determination on his face. The wind was blowing through his hair, moving it from its usually slicked back state. His face was also red, both from the cold and from the wind. Draco had discarded his robe before they took to the air. This allowed Harry could see his muscular arms and torso. Harry had to admit that Draco look great flying a broom. Suddenly Draco interrupted Harry from his thoughts with a loud yell. He looked at Draco's hand and sure enough, there was the snitch. 

"Congrats Draco." 

"Now, why can't I do that in a game?" 

The next match is the same as the last, except that Harry grabs the snitch this time. And in the third match, which was much longer, Harry won but just barely. He was again admiring Draco.

"Great job Draco." 

"You too, that was an awesome game."

"You want to go back to the Room of Requirement now?"

"Of course, come on!" 

They ran to the castle and up the stairs to the seventh floor. Huffing and puffing they finally reached the Room of Requirement. They entered it, flinging the door wide open. They fell into the couches and looked around the room while they caught their breath. 

"Where to look?" asked Draco.

"Probably the walls. We have to see if any of them are hollow or fake."

"Alright." Said Draco who made no move to get up. Harry stood up and stood over Draco. 

"You have to get up to look you know." Said Harry who was towering over Draco.

"Must I?"

"Yes you must." Stated Harry, who then took Draco hand and pulled him up and off the couch. Draco ended up standing directly in front of Harry. They were only millimeters apart. '_If I just moved my head a little…'_ Though Harry, '_I'd kiss him'_

What shock him was that he was not disturbed Harry as much as he thought it would. Harry look into Draco's gray eyes, and just looked at him. Draco had this weird look on his face, and Harry had no clue what to make of it. It different then the hateful sneers he had seen from Draco for the past few years. It was different from the smiling and laughing he had the fortune to see these past couple of days. It was different from the determined look on his face when they were playing Qudditich. Harry suddenly felt himself moving closer and saw that Draco was moving closer too. They moved together slowly, gradually, and when they where just a hair away from each other the Old Grandfather's clock chimed. 

Shocked they jumped away from each other and just glared at the stupid clock. Draco looked about ready to destroy the bloody thing right at that second. As was Harry. _'STUPID BLOODY CLOCK!'_ Harry screamed in his head. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned to Draco.

"Um… I suppose that we should look for that wall huh?"

"What? Yeah." Draco stood up and gave the clock one last murderous glare. 

They started banging on the walls, trying to see if any of them were hollow. As this was going on, Harry kept thinking about what would have happened if that clock had never chimed. 

"Found it." Said Draco a few minutes later. 

"You did?"

"Yup! This wall is hollow."

"Cool, now blast it down."

"Casus." Said Draco and the wall came crumbling down. Harry peered in and saw a large trunk.

"Draco, help me lift it out."

He picked up one side while Draco picked up the other. They placed it in the middle of the room. Harry jumped up and hugged Draco tightly.

"We did it!"

"Yeah we did. Know lets open this and your squeezing me a bit too tightly. I still need oxygen to breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Harry said as he let go of Draco. "I'm just so excited!"

"Me too." Draco said as he took out two of the keys. Harry did the same. They put the keys into the keyholes, and turned the keys. They opened he trunk and looked inside. 

Inside the trunk were another letter on top of four school robes, and a large book of sorts. Harry opened the letter. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder as he read.

__

Congratulations!

Draco and Harry you have done an outstanding job. All of us are or will be very proud of you. You have learned to work together and hopefully have become friends in the process. This friendship of yours is very important. People have forgotten that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were the best of friends. 

Slytherins and Gryffindors are alike in many ways. People have forgotten what they have in common. Slytherin and Gryffindor fit each well too. They make a fine match. What one lacks the other had. Lily and Terena where the best of friends, despite their houses. Why, Terena even dated or is dating William Marcellus, a Gryffindor. (It is hard writing to someone in the future! We don't know what has happened yet.)

Kendra and Faith were also very close to Remus and Sirius. They dated in their fifth year too. Kendra dated Sirius while Faith was with Remus. They broke up though, but remain the best of friends. You'll just have to ask Sirius and Remus why! ^_^ Heeheehee.

However, getting back to the point. We know that you want to know the big secret that will defeat Voldemort. Well, its really two things. The first one I have already talked about, in a way. Slytherins and Gryffindors must work together to defeat him. Unity between the two houses is very important. Don't let anyone ever separate the two of you. 

The other thing is that Voldemort is not the true heir of Slytherin. There are direct or true heirs and then there are distant heirs. The true heir of Slytherin is out there somewhere. The true heir has to be someone who is the most like Salazar himself. And, come on, do you think that the TRUE heir of Slytherin would be half muggle? PLEASE! Salazar probably is rolling over in his grave. We can not tell you here who the true heir is, because we don't know, at least not yet. 

The one who can defeat Voldemort is the true heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor or some very powerful distant heirs. We know who some of the distant heirs are, thought it too dangerous to tell you in a letter. 

Distant heirs can be powerful or weak. Those that know they are heirs, even distant heirs can tap into their powers. Another factor is how closely related is the blood. The more close the more powerful. If an heir is too distant though, no power will ever show up. This is what you need.

Please take care of this knowledge and use it wisely.

With all of our love,

Terena, Kendra, Faith and Lily. 

P. S. The big book is our record of our time here at Hogwarts. Have fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heeheehee. Sorry about the late update. My teachers are EVIL! I hope you liked the almost kiss! If you want a real kiss, you will have to review for it. ^_^ I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	8. Chapter 7

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 7

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks to those that have reviewed the last chapter:

Rockchik4evr

Foxyslytherin 

Sylvia Sylerton

KraziKrysti (and thanks for reviewing every chapter too)

BitterSweetDragon

Another Author's note: I do not like Cho Chang at all, so any fans of her beware. I'm not that cruel to her in this Chapter but I'm just warning anyone who is a fan of hers. 

Just one more note: I saw some typo-errors in this chapter, so I went through it and corrected the ones I saw. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow!" was all Draco could say.

"I can't believe it." Said Harry

"Neither can I."

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but first shouldn't we owl Lupin and ask him if he knows where Faith or Kendra is?"

"That's a great idea, let's floo him though."

They walked over to the fireplace, which was on the other side of the room. Harry picked up the floo powder that was next to the fireplace. He said the needed information and then stuck his head into the fire and called out for Remus. 

"HEY! Remus! Are you there?" 

"Hello Harry." Said Remus as he walked into the living room. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you know where Faith or Kendra is."

"Kendra went missing just a couple of years ago. Faith lives in the muggle part of London. I can give you her address."

"Thanks Remus, that would be great."

"Here it is. Oh, wait. I just remember. She called me the other day. It seems that she broke her arm just yesterday, she at a hospital in London. Here the address of the hospital where she is staying. 

"Thanks so much Remus."

"No problem Harry."

"Oh, another question before I leave. You used to go out with Faith right?"

"Yes, I did for a bit. Why?" said Remus looking oddly at Harry.

"Why did you break up?"

Remus blushed a vibrant red. "Umm… I will tell you later. You want to get there before the visitor hours close. I can't go with you to the hospital and you need someone to go with you."

"Ok Remus. Bye." 

Harry took his face out of the fireplace and brushed out laughing when he remembered the blush on Remus' face. 

"Are you ok Harry?" Asked Draco as he kneeled besides Harry.

"Yeah, heeheehee. I just that, heehee, that he turn such a bright red when I mentioned the break up."

"I wish I saw it."

"It was so funny."

"Tomorrow's Sunday," stated Draco. "We can go to the hospital tomorrow, since it is getting dark out."

"Okay, sounds fine to me."

"Meet up with you after breakfast?"

"Absolutely." 

Draco left the Room of Requirement and headed down to the dungeons. Harry stayed in the room a little longer. He looked out the window, and looked up at the darkness outside. It was way passed bedtime. He took his invisibly cloak and head to his dorm.

As he enter his dorm, all of his roommates where sleeping. He crawled into bed, but did not go straight to bed. He went through what had happened today. The thing that stuck out the most in his head was the almost kiss. Harry thought what would have happened if that clock was not there. The thought did not disgust Harry as much as he though it would, and that puzzled him. 

He had long since gotten over Cho Chang since last year. She was sad and depressing. He had decided that he did not need anyone to make him feel sad or depressed. He could do that all on his own thank you very much. He thought that he really like her and it turns out that he really did not. Now that he looks back on it, he only ever liked her because he thought he was supposed too. 

When he thinks about Draco, however, it is completely different from what he though about Cho. Thinking about Draco makes him happy, while thinking about Cho had made him depressed. Draco topped Cho in everything in Harry's mind. Draco was funnier, and he did not feel awkward around Draco. He remembered when he saw Draco crying after he told him about his godmother Terena. Harry comforted him as he cried. When Cho cried, Harry was at a lost of what to do. What could he do? Cho never stopped crying. With Draco, to see him cry was heartbreaking to say the least.

Oh, and the almost kiss today. It left Harry curious as to what it means. He wanted to kiss Draco, but did Draco want to kiss him too? It seems like he did but Harry could not be sure. What would have happened if that clock was not there? Would they have kissed? Would Draco have pulled away when he noticed what was happening? Or would have Draco kiss him back? Harry did not know, and he fell asleep dreaming of the possibilities of what could have happened. 

Harry woke up the next day before everyone else. He hopped into the shower and dressed. He ran downstairs into the Great Hall and took his normal seat. He filled his plate and began eating. His mind went back to the dream that he had.

__

It was a lovely night. The sky was pitch black. The only source of light was from the stars and the moon. He was outside, standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He had his Firebolt in his hand. He turned around and saw Draco standing there. He was wearing his Quidditch robes, his hair was wind blown and he was smiling at Harry. In one hand, he held his broom. In the other was the Snitch. 

"I won Harry. What do I get?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. Suddenly, the distance between them was not there. They were about the same height and they were only millimeters apart. Harry stared into Draco beautiful gray eyes. Then Harry's eyes began to wonder. The moonlight bounced off his blond hair. His face was slightly red from the wind. They must have been playing some one-on-one Quidditch. Harry took in his facial features, finally resting then on his rosy lips. Draco was breathing a little harshly. Harry brought his eyes back up to Draco's.

"You won. You get to choose." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" ask Draco

"Yes."

Draco then closed the rest of the distance between them. He placed his hands on Harry's hips and gently kissed him. Harry closed his eyes and started to kiss Draco back. He wrapped him arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth when he felt Draco's tongue apart his lips. He heard a moan, and he was not sure whom it came from. The started to get more intense and then…

He woke up. He was so confused when he woke that morning. What did that dream mean anyway?

Half way through his meal Ron and Hermione came and sat down next to him. They started up random chitchat for a while. When Ron mentioned the essay for Defense against the Dark Arts, Harry let his head fall on to the table. _Grr, _thought Harry. _I still need to do it and get help from Draco on the Potions homework. Shit!_

Five minutes later, he noticed that Draco was finishing his meal. Harry stood up, said goodbye to his friends and walked out of the Great Hall. A few minutes later, Draco came out too. 

"I need to see Professor Marcellus about that essay and I need your help on the Potions homework."

"Shit. I completely forgot. The potions isn't that hard. You can copy mine. No big deal. But I haven't even started that essay, yet."

"Let's go see him know ok?"

They ran down the Hall and down the stairs. In no time, they had reached the DADA classroom. Harry knocked on the door.

"Professor!"

"Coming!" He opened the door. "Why hello, Harry and Draco. What are you to doing here?"

"We need help on the essay." said Harry.

"Why? I believe that is was not that hard of an assignment."

"I know, but we have been busy, and have not even started it yet." Said Draco.

"And why haven't you?" ask the professor.

"Well, we found this thing that we have been working on." Said Harry.

"What thing?"

"Something that my godmother and Harry's moo and there friends left us."

"Really?"

"Umm… ya. We were planning on seeing Faith today."

"What happened?"

"She broke her arm and is in the hospital. 

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. I'll push back the date of the essay for you two and take you to see her."

"You will?" both boys said.

"Yeah. Do you have the address?"

"Yup, here it is." Said Harry as he handed the address over to the Professor.

"Hmm… we have two hours until visitors are allowed. I will help you out on the essay. You have to get dress to go into muggle London though."

"Ok." Said the boys again.

"Go change first then come back here." 

They left the room and went to their respectable dorms to change. They came back about 15 minutes later. Harry was wearing baggy clothes that where hand-me downs from Dudley. The jeans that he was wearing were still a size too big after they have shrunk in the wash. The shirt was two sizes too big for him and hung off the shoulder. Draco on the other hand had on dark blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt. On his feet, he had on black leather boots. 

"What are you wearing?" asked Draco

"My cousins hand me downs."

"Those clothes don't even fit you."

"I know, but my aunt and uncle never bought me anything."

"You are not going looking like that."

"Professor," Draco called through the door. "We'll be right back."

"Okay, just don't take too long."

"Ok, Harry follow me. First where is your invisibility cloak?"

"In my room why?"

"Because you will need it to get through the Slytherin common room."

"What?"

"Those clothes don't fit you. You are about my size. So, I'm going to loan you an outfit to wear."

"Okay." Said Harry disbelieving that Draco was going to lend him some of the clothes that he wears.

They first went to Harry's dorm. Draco stayed at the base of the steps as Harry got his cloak. Then they headed towards the dungeons. They reached a picture of a man. Harry threw the cloak over himself. When Draco could no longer see him, he turned to the picture and said the password. The portrait swung open and Draco walk inside, and Harry followed him. Draco turned left and walked down a flight of stairs. At the base of the stairs he turned right and then entered the second room on the right. Harry took off the cloak after he stepped inside. Apparently, Draco had his own room because he was a prefect.

"Okay Harry stand right here."

"Okay."

Draco went into his closet and looked around. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a dark green sleeveless shirt.

"Here put this on." Draco said as he turned around. 

Harry put on the clothes and told Draco he could turn around now. Draco looked Harry over. Then he went back into his closet and pulled out a black jacket, which was light and very comfortable for this time of year. He also pulled out a pair of black boots and handed them to Harry. 

"The boots are enchanted so they will always fit no matter the shoe size."

"Thanks Draco, you really didn't have to do this."

"Please, it's not a problem. Also, after the trip to the hospital we are buying you a new wardrobe. And you are not going to change my mind."

"Thanks Draco."

"Don't mention it. That outfit look awesome on you."

"It does?"

"Yup, come and look." Draco pulled harry over to the mirror and stood behind him. 

"The green shirt brings out the color of your eyes. Everything else is wonderful, and it actually fits you too."

Harry looked in the mirror. He saw himself, and he did look good. Draco was standing behind him and he could see him through the mirror. Harry turned around and hugged Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around him, and hugged Harry back. Harry moved his head up and looked at Draco. Again, his eyes memorized Harry. He remembered the dreams he had, and wondered what it would be like. However, he was afraid of what Draco might say. So, he gently kissed Draco, but pulled back and said thanks and said that they had to meet up with the Professor. 

Draco was shaken out of his shock and walked out of his room with Harry behind him, who hidden under his cloak. What Harry, did not know what that Draco had a similar dream to his last night too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for this chapter.

How you liked it. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews help my muse to put out chapters faster. More Reviews, faster next chapter will come out. 


	9. Chapter 8

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 8

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

My muse thanks the following people for reviewing:

Brenna8 

KraziKrysti

DarkCass 

Silver-sunn101

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say that Draco was shocked was quiet an understatement. He was shocked, surprised, stunned, flabbergasted, dumbfound, and in awe to say the least. As they walked down the hallway, Draco recalled the dream that he had last night. 

_It was a lovely night. The sky was pitch black. The only source of light was from the stars and the moon. He was outside, standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He had his new Firebolt in his hand, and in the other hand, he held the snitch He look in front of him and saw Harry standing in front of him with his back to him. He remembered the Quidditch match they just had. The deal was that the winner got anything he wanted._

"I won Harry. What do I get?" said Draco. 

Draco watched as Harry turned around and faced him. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and was lost in their emerald depths. Suddenly, the distance between them was not there. They were about the same height and they were only millimeters apart. Draco just continued to stare into Harry eyes, until he noticed Harry shifting his gaze. His gaze wondered over Draco face, finally resting on his lip for a few moments until Harry brought his eyes up to Draco again. 

As Harry was doing this, Draco's eyes were wondering over Harry's face as well. He took in everything, from the never neat silky jet black hair, to the famous scar, to the glasses on his face, to his rosy cheeks, and finally on his mouth which was slightly parted and just begging to be kissed

"You won. You get to choose." Harry said, waking Draco from his gazing. 

"Are you sure?" ask Draco

"Yes." Replied Harry 

Draco then closed the rest of the distance between them. He placed his hands on Harry's hips and gently kissed him. Harry closed his eyes and started to kiss Draco back. He wrapped him arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth when he felt Draco's tongue apart his lips. He heard a moan, and he was not sure whom it came from. The started to get more intense and then…

That when he woke up. He was rather angry that he had to wake up then. Not five minutes later or an hour. They reached Professor Marcellus classroom. They had walked in silence. Draco was wondering over the dream and what Harry could have possibly have meant when he kissed him. Draco eventually chalked it up to Harry being very grateful for the outfit and that was it.

Harry was wondering the kiss as well. He was wondering what Draco had thought of it, but he did not want to mention it. Professor Marcellus opened the door and greeted them. They walked into the room and noticed that the professor had changed also. He was wearing a pair of demin jeans, a tight fitting black T-shirt, and black boots. Very simple, but still good. The professor sat them down, and they worked on the essay.

"Well, we better get going." The professor said an hour later.

"How are going to get there?" questioned Draco.

"We are going to floo to Diagon Ally. Then it's just a mile walk from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Good!"

"Okay Harry, you first."

Harry took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and yelled the name, 'Diagon Ally,' making sure to say the name correctly this time. He disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Then it was Draco's turn. William followed him. 

They arrived at the Diagon Ally, and left through the Leaky Cauldron. They walked out the door and started the trek to the hospital. It took only 15 minutes until they reached the hospital. They walked inside and went up to the front desk. 

"Excuse me miss?" William asked the receptionist. 

"Why hello there. I'm Savannah. How may I help you?"

"What room is Faith Clementine in?"

"Umm, hold on a second. I have to look it up." She said as she typed into the computer. 

"Ah, yes." Savannah said a few moments later. "Miss. Clementine is in room 309. You just walk down this hall, take the second left. That where the elevators are. Take that elevator to the third floor. When you get out of the lift, take a right. Go down that hall, take the third left. Her room id the second to last room on the right." Obviously, the receptionist did not realized how hard the direction where.

"Er, Thanks." Said William. 

"Here's the written directions."

"Thanks so much!" said the professor.

"You're welcome and have a nice day."

They followed the directions and in no time reached the room. They knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

"Come on in." said a feminine voice.

Draco, Harry and Professor Marcellus walked into the room, with the professor in front. 

"Oh, Why hello my dear friend! How are you, William?"

"I am fine Faith, I wish I could say the same for you."

"Oh, I'm fine. It is so nice to see you though. How long has it been?"

"About a year now I believe."

"That long? Wow. Now are you going to introduce me to the two younger boys behind you?"

"Of course Faith. I would like you to meet Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." William said as he pointed to Harry first then to Draco. 

"Oh my! Oh how you two have grown! Harry, you have your mother eyes. Draco you remind me so much of Terena."

"You have seen us before?" asked Harry. 

"Yes I have Harry. Last time I saw you when you were a baby. The last time I saw Draco was when he was a toddler. Around the age of three, I believe."

"Thanks." Said Harry and Draco in at the same time.

"How come you are here, Faith?" asked William.

"Well as you know I broke my arm, but I broke it because someone decided to hit my car with theirs. I also bumped my head badly. I received many of bruises, and was unconscious for about a day or two. They just want to make sure that I am ok. No other injuries or what not."

"You will be ok soon though, right?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, just another day or two in this god-forsaken place."

"That's good." Said William

"Hey, I'm just going to run down to the café and grab something to eat. I'll be right back." Said William

"Alright, and when you come back Draco and I can then grab some food too." 

"Okay, see you guys soon." William said as he walked out the door. 

"So, Faith. I just anted to tell you that Draco and I have found the trunk." Said Harry

"You did! How wonderful!"

"We were wondering if you could tell us some of those heirs you wrote about?"

"Of yes! Of course! Lets see, Tonks is a rather distant heir of Ravenclaw, along with Kendra, though Kendra is a stronger heir then Tonks. I myself am a distant heir of Hufflepuff. My great grandfather was a wizard. Now, come the most important part."

"Important part?" mumbled Draco

"Yes, Harry do you want to know why your parents were attacked by Voldemort?"

"You know?" asked a rather surprised Harry

"Yes, It was because your father was an heir to Gryffindor and a powerful one at that. Your mother happened to be a relative of a founder of another school in Ireland I believe. And Draco, do you want to know about your godmother?"

Draco just nodded his head for her to continue.

"Terena, was an heir of Slytherin himself. Yup, I'll take the looks on your faces that you have added two and two together to get that both of you are heirs too."

"We…?" said Harry

"How…?" said Draco

"WHAT!" they said together

"What's going on in here?" asked William as he walked back into the room.

"Nothing sir!" they said together again. 

"Ok… It's your turn to go and grab some food!"

"Ok, thanks professor." Harry said 

Harry got up and walked out of the room. Draco followed behind him. It took forever to find the café but the eventually did. They walked into it and sat down. 

"Okay Draco. Have you ever had any muggle foods before?"

"No. You can order for me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Harry ordered them both a cheeseburger, French-fries, two sodas, and two pieces of apple pies.

"Um… Is this any good?" questioned Draco

"Yeah, try it."

"Er… ok." Hesitantly Draco took a bite. "Wow, this is really good!"

"I'm glad."

Draco dived into his food as did Harry. They finished their meal about an hour later. 

"I didn't know Muggle food could be so good!" Draco said as they headed back to Faith's room. 

"Well, now you do!"

"Um... Harry? I don't remember this hallway."

"I think that we are on the wrong floor. Let us try to find the elevators again. We probably got off too soon."

They walked down the hallway and took a right onto another long hallway. Half way down the hallway, they saw a doctor come out of a room and he went over to talk to a nurse. 

"No change in our Jane Doe. It just the same. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Do be discouraged doctor. Something will change. I know it is weird but I know that she can hear us. I know that she wants to wake up it just something preventing her from doing so. I guess you'd call it a women's intuition. The poor girl, and so young too."

"I sure hope she wakes up soon."

"So do I." Said the nurse as she turned around. She walked down the hallway towards Harry and Draco. Draco stepped up to her.

"Excuss me miss. May I ask you how to get to room 309?"

"Oh my! You look just like her!"

"Um… I look just like who?" asked Draco

"A couple of years ago, we received a patient that was in a coma. We have done our best to awaken her. A few rare times she has waken up, was her screaming at the tops of her lungs. Once she would stop, it was only a max of 3 hours before she fell into a coma again. You look a lot like our patient. Would you like to look? You look so much her, I can almost swear that you are related to her."

"Um… sure I guess." Said a quiet puzzled Draco

"Good, come this way, you can bring your friend too. My name is Liz. How about yours?"

"I'm Draco and this is Harry."

"Well, Draco, Harry. This is the room. Tell me if you know her."

Draco and Harry walked into the room, with Draco in the lead. They sauntered closer to the bed. Draco walked the rest of the way to the bed and look over. Harry saw him gasp, and collapsed on the floor. Harry ran over to Draco and held him.

"Draco! What's wrong?"

"Harry… It… is… it's… her. Oh god…" Draco wailed.

"It's who Draco?"

However, Draco was unable to answer. He was crying horribly and was taking in huge gasps of air. Grabbing Draco's Hand Harry stood up and peered over the bed. He was shocked at what he saw. It was the same woman in the pictures and the maid of honor at his mother's wedding. The woman had the same hair and features as Draco. The women lying in the bed was no other then Terena Malfoy. 

Sliding down to the floor, Harry held the crying Draco in his arms and tried to sooth him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for this chapter. As always review and tell me what you think. Happy thanksgiving to all!


	10. Chapter 9

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 9

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following people for reviewing:

Sapphire Raine

Sylvia Sylverton

Silver-sunn101

BitterSweetDragon

Shinigami 

KraziKrysti

Wanderingwolf

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry just sat there, holding the crying Draco. Draco had his head on Harry's shoulder, and his arms were around him tightly. Harry had one hand on Draco's back, rubbing it in a soothing fashion. Soon the nurse, Liz, came back into the room.

"What is going on in here?" Liz inquired

"No time to explain," said Harry. "But please go to room 309. There should be two people in the room, a patient by the name of Faith Clementine, and a man but the name of William Marcellus. Bring them here as fast as you can."

"Alright." The nurse said as she left the room.

Harry looked down at the boy in his arms. He was still crying but not as harshly as before. 

"Draco," Harry muttered. "Draco, please."

"What?" said the hysterically boy.

"Listen, the nurse is getting the others. You may want to calm down." Harry said gently.

"Ok," said Draco as he started to regain his composure. 

"That's better." Harry said as he brushed away a few tears on Draco's cheek, and pushed back his hair. 

"I just can't believe it."

"I know." Harry said.

"I remember, when I was seven, before the Auror came to tell me what happened. It was the evening, my mother, father and I were seated at the table eating dinner. We were just chatting and what not when suddenly my father dropped his fork and fell on to the floor. He placed a hand over his heart and started screaming. I never heard my dad yell like that before. It was a scream of pure agony. I did not understand why this happened at the time, and my father refused to tell us when he finally stopped.

However, later he told me, after the Auror came by. You see my father and Terena were not only brother and sister but twins as well. As twins, they shared a deep connection. He screamed that day because he felt her pain. He did not understand at the time why the pain was so intense at the time, but he did then, after the Auror.

When my father finally realized that his Terena, his twin sister, the person that was always there with him since the beginning was… gone, he lost it. My father was never a bad man. He was a very good person, even helped to fight against Death-eaters. Nevertheless, when his sister died, he changed so much. Terena was always there, whenever he needed her. She comforted him when he felt bad, gave him advice and was just always there. To listen, to talk, to anything! Terena had a warm feeling around her and she could make anyone feel better. She was a constant in his life ever since they where born. Without her, he just gave up and withdrew into himself as the rest of us did. 

Do not get me wrong, my father loves and cares about me and I, him along with my mother. Now his just distance. Because of his grief, he believed that for some reason it was his fault. I was the same." 

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Draco, you don't blamed yourself for your godmother's death do you?" Harry asked quickly. 

Draco just looked down and did not say a word.

"Draco, please tell me that you don't blame yourself!" Harry asked a little louder this time.

"Yes, I do." whispered Draco so softly that Harry barely heard him.

"Draco, there was no reason to blame yourself. None at all." said Harry delicately.

"How many time should I say that before I believe it?" Draco asked him. 

"I don't know, but no one blames you. Please do not blame yourself."

"I can't make that promise Harry. But for you I can promise that I will try."

"Thanks, " voiced Harry "But there is one thing that I do not understand."

"What is that Harry?"

"If the connection was still there, because Terena isn't really dead, wouldn't your father know?"

"I do not understand that either…Unless…" pondered Draco. 

"Unless what Draco?"

"Unless someone gave her the Draught of the Living Dead. It is a very powerful and complex potion. It simulates death in it is victim. That could be the reason why my father felt her 'pain'. The pain could have been a reaction to the potion."

"Huh?" Harry said.

"Since the potion simulates death, what my father felt could have not been pain per say, but a reaction to his sisters 'death.' The potion slows down the heartbeat down, it still beats, but for the first few minutes, you can not even tell that it is. The breath also slows down to an almost nonexistence pace. After the first half-hour, the breathing and heart beat return to the pace of someone in a deep sleep or coma."

"But Draco, the nurse says that she has woken up before."

"I don't know about that. I would have to do research on it."

"Is there any way to reverse the potion?"

"Yes, but the antidote is a very difficult potion to make."

Just then, the nurse came through the door, quickly followed by a worried looking Professor William Marcellus and a confused Faith Clementine. 

"What's wrong?" ask William

"You probably won't believe me. Just look at the person in the bed. " said Harry 

A puzzled Professor Marcellus shifted his gaze from the boys on the floor to the bed. He looked at it carefully as he stepped closer to the bed. His face then became one of astonishment and surprise when he noticed who was in the bed. 

"Oh, Merlin!" exclaimed William.

"What is it William?" asked Faith.

"Come over here and look for yourself."

Faith walked towards the bed and looked down at the women in the bed. She gasped as she looked at her long time friends. She looked the same as she did the last time she saw her all those years ago. Her hair was still the same platinum color, same pale, but healthy skin. 

"Oh my!" wailed Faith as she started to cry. 

"Um… Sir?" Draco asked

"Yes, Draco?" answered the professor.

"I believe it would be best if I were to go and tell my father. Is that ok?"

"Yes it is, and I will go with you. Faith and Harry stay here, we will be back as soon as we can." 

"Bye Draco." Harry said as he hugged Draco.

"I will be back very soon." Said Draco

William and Draco left then. Harry sat on a chair at the foot of the bed. He looked over at Faith. She was crying, asked Terena what was wrong, and that they all though her to be dead. The nurse walked in then, and turned to Faith. Harry never saw her leave in the first place.

"Miss, she can not answer you." 

"Why not?"

"She has been in a coma for a couple of years now."

"She has never woken up?"

"She has once or twice. However, she woke up screaming, but never being able to talk. Once she would stop screaming, she would fall back into the coma soon after."

"Oh, dear!" Faith cried again. She turned back to Terena and grabbed a hold of her hand. 

"We will take care of you, don't worry." Faith whispered to Terena.

The nurse then turned to Harry. "May I ask what her name is?"

"Her name is Terena Malfoy." Replied Harry.

"That's a beautiful name."

They stayed there in silence for what seemed like forever to Harry. A loud bellow soon interrupted the silence.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" roared an angry Lucius Malfoy who just busted into the room. Draco and William followed him. 

"In the bed father." Said Draco pointing towards the bed.

He ran the rest of the way to his sister. Faith let go of Terena's hand and walked over to Harry. He looked down at his sister, with an unreadable look on his face. He then turned to Professor Marcellus.

"I'm taking her to Hogwarts. Snape will be able to make the antidote."

"I know."

"Excuse me sir." The nurse said. "You will have to sign a release form if you want to take her out of here.

"I will not sign anything! I am taking my sister and that is final."

"You have to sign the forms sir. It's procedure."

"Malfoy, just do as she says. It will be quicker then starting a fight." Said William

"Alright, but you." Lucius said pointing to the nurse. "Bring those forms here, now."

The nurse left and returned a few seconds later with the forms.

"All you have to do is sign here, here, and here." The nurse said.

"Okay." Lucius said as he finished signing the forms. "Can I take my sister now?"

"Yup, you are all set to go! Have a great day!"

Lucius then took a hold of his sister. One arm was placed under her knees and the other under her back. Her head the rested on his shoulder. 

"What are you people waiting for!" Lucius said. "Let's get back to Hogwarts!"

They all left the hospital and headed towards Diagaon Ally. Once they got there, they used a fireplace to floo to Professor Marcellus' room at Hogwarts. They then walked the rest of the way to Madam Pomfery. 

"Pomfery! Come here!" called William

"What is it?" ask Pomfery as she walked closer to them. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes," said Lucius "do you have a place where I can put my sister?"

"Yes Lucius, that bed over there in the corner next to the window. I'll go get Snape and Dumbledore."

With that Madam Pomfery left and Terena was placed on the bed. Soon, Madam Pomfery returned with Snape and Dumbledore in tow. 

"There she is."

"What is wrong with her." Asked Dumbledore

"Draco told me that he believed it to be the Draught of the Living Dead." Said Lucius

"Let me see." Snape said. He took out a vile of some odd potion. He then pricked her finger lightly and let a few drops of blood fall into the vile. Snape closed and shook the vile for 30 seconds. The clear potion turned a pitch-black color. 

"You were right Draco. She was given the Draught of the Living Dead." 

"Can you make an antidote?" said Draco

"Yes I can. I can have the antidote by tomorrow night, if I have all of the ingredients."

"Harry and Draco, I believe you two should get to your dorms. Your friends are probably worried." Said Dumbledore

"Thanks Professor."

Harry and Draco left the room. Before they separated to leave to their rooms, they agreed to meet up at the lake after dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That is it for now. I promise that there will be more slash in the next chapter, along with a kiss. As always, review!


	11. Chapter 10

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 10

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following people for reviewing:

Sylvia Sylverton

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

KraziKrysti

BillJoeBob2

Vici0usRebL

Fishnetfairy

Miss Lesley - You will love this chapter then!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower as Draco headed towards the Slytherin dungeons. Draco's mind wondered back to earlier when he told his father about his long, lost twin. 

_Draco and William went to Diagon Ally and Draco floo'ed to Malfoy Manor. William has decided that it would be best to stay behind, and leave Draco alone to tell his father the news. _

"Father!" Draco cried as he entered the large, elegant, and exquisite living room. The high ceiling was enchanted, much like the one at Hogwarts, but it could also be changed to any typed of sky theme. It could be raining outside, and the ceiling could be showing a bright sunny day, if they wished. The sofa, loveseat and matching armchairs made from Dragon-hide. They where black in color with a silver trim along with the tables. A large window was to the left had a view of the beautiful hills and forests in the distance. The curtain where made from a silk like material. Technically, they are two curtains place together, black and green. The tie back for the curtain was silver. 

"Father!" Draco cried again. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming Draco." Said Lucius coolly as he walked into the living room. He looked at his son with a worried expression on his face. He was shocked at what he was. Clearly, on his son's face where tear streaks. Draco never cried, and this worried severely. 

"What's wrong, Draco?" asked Lucius. "Why have you been crying?"

Draco just nodded his head. 

"Why where you crying?" inquired a concerned Lucius. He led his son over to the sofa and Draco took the seat. Lucius then kneeled down before his son and took his hands in his. **I'll kill who ever hurt my son!** Lucius vowed silently in his mind. 

"I saw Terena today Dad." Said Draco. He raised his head and looked up at his father's confused expression. 

"What did you just say Draconis?" questioned a disbelieving Lucius.

"I saw Auntie Terry, Daddy." Draco snuffled. His voiced sounded like a lost, little child. "I know that it's hard to believe but I did."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. She is in a coma in a muggle hospital. I believe that she was given the Draught of the Living Dead. It explains everything. I would never lie about something like this." Draco told his Father. Draco did not notice the tears that again started to fall from his eyes. He did notice the tears of his father however. Lucius sat down on the sofa next to his son and hugged him close. Draco wrapped his arms around his daddy and they just sat there together for some time. 

The only thing that Lucius was thinking about was the fact that his sister was alive. He kicked and ridiculed himself for not looking for her and just excepting her death. However, how was he supposed to know? He felt her pain, the pain was so intense and horrible. It was pure torture and agony when he experienced it. He thought that there could be no possible way that anyone could survive that kind of pain. Nevertheless, he still had hope. That hope was crushed the day the Auror came. He regained his composure and looked down at his son. 

"Draco, dry you tears. I'm going to change. Then we can we will go to see her."

"Okay Daddy."

When the memory ended, he had reached the dungeons. He strolled into the common room and went straight to his bed. He ignored his roommate and through himself onto his bed. His eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep. What he dreamt of was not a dream, but a memory from a long time ago. 

__

"Auntie!" cried a much younger Draco. "Auntie Terry, where are you?"

"I'm right here Draco. I haven't gone anywhere yet." Called Terena who walking into the living room from the kitchen that was off to the right. 

"Terry!' exclaimed Draco as he wrapped himself around the legs of his godmother. Terena bent down and picked him up. 

"Are you ready dear?"

"Ya! We goin' to da movies, right?" asked Draco

"That's right dear."

"Can Daddy come?"

"Draco, I am very busy today and I can not." Lucius said who had just walked out of his study. "I promise though, that I will go next time." 

"Really?" asked Draco as his eyes widened and he looked towards his daddy with big puppy dog eyes. Lucius chuckled lightly, and took his son from the arms of his twin sister.

"Yes. Next week Terry and I are taking you to the zoo."

"What's a zoo?" inquired Draco. 

"You remember Draco, the place that has all the animals." Terena explained

"Really, you're comin' daddy?" asked Draco with his big puppy dog eyes again. 

"Yup." Answered Lucius

"Promise?" asked Draco

"Yes, I promise."

"Yippee!" Laughed Draco as he hugged his father.

"Come on Draco, we are goin to be late for the movie." Terena said as she took Draco into her arms, and took him to the movies.

Terena returned to the Manor with a sleeping Draco in her arms. He had fallen asleep on the way home, and she did not have the heart to awaken him. As she walked into the living room, she noticed her brother asleep on the sofa in the living room. Smiling to herself, she laid Draco down, next to his father. Lucius then wrapped his arms around his son, and Draco cuddled up to his Dad. Terena's smile widened as she saw her brother and his son. She took a blanket, threw it over them, and let them sleep. 

Draco jolted awake when none other then Blaise Zambini roughly shook his shoulders. Blaise told Draco that dinner was going to beginning soon. Grumbling he got out of bed but smiled when he remembered the dream or more precisely, the memory he had while he was asleep. He could not wait until Terena was awakened from her coma like sleep. 

Earlier in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry had decided that he wanted to talk to his friends. When he had entered the common room however, Hermione and Ron started to bombard him with questions.

"Where were you all day?"

"What is going on with you lately?"

"We were looking for you!"

"Why have you been ignoring us?

"Where did you go?"

"When where you going to come back?"

"Will you two please SHUT UP!" yelled Harry as he interrupted them.

"Before you start up again, can I just say that I need to talk to you two in private?"

"Okay" They mumbled. 

Harry led them up to the boy's dorm. He walked into the room and locked the door. He then put a silencing charm around the room. 

"Now in answer to your many question, one I have been with Draco and Professor Marcellus all day. Two, we where in muggle London, checking up on some friends of my mothers. Three, I have not been ignoring you. I have just had other stuff on my mind. Plus, you two never made an effort to find me. I was not THAT hard to find. Four, I did not know when I was coming back. Does that answer your questions?"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START CALLING MALFOY DRACO? AND WHEN DID YOU START HANGING OUT WITH HIM? WE HATE HIM!" Ron bellowed.

"Since I got to know him better" Harry said calmly. 

"HUH?" Ron stated 

"Grrrr. I meant what I just said. Recently I have gotten to know _Draco_ better then before and I can say that I understand him now."

"Are you saying that you are friends with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am." Harry stated without any hesitation. "And as my friends you two should respect my decision."

"Yeah, okay harry. As long as you know what your doing. You got my support." Hermione stated. Ron silently agreed. 

"Yeah, I am. Thanks you guys, I am going to go down for dinner now. See you later." 

Harry went down to the great hall to eat dinner. He noticed Draco was already there and was finishing up his dinner. Harry caught Draco's eye as Draco finished off the last sip of his pumpkin juice. Draco nodded his head before he got up and left the Hall. Harry finished his food about 15 minute later. That is also when Hermione and Ron came by. Hermione and Ron both smiled at Harry as he left the Great Hall. 

Once Harry left the Hall, he headed towards the lake. As he reached the Lake, he saw a familiar blond head. Draco was leaning against a tree near the shore. He was starting at the horizon. He walked up to Draco and stood next to him. 

"The sunset is so beautiful tonight." Draco said

"Yes it is. Everything is so peaceful." Harry said in a clam and relaxed voice as he sat down on the grass. 

"I'll agree with you on that." Said Draco as he sat down next to Harry. I remember when I was little. My father, Terena and I would always sit outside on the porch and watch the sunset." Draco smiled as he closed his eyes. 

"That's a wonderful memory Draco."

"After we lost Terena, my father would not watch it anymore. He said it reminded him too much of Terena. The pain, for him especially was still so raw I guess. Before I came to Hogwarts, I used to sit by my window and watch the sun set by myself. I stopped once I came here though. No windows in the dungeons."

"Draco, how about for rest of our time today, we don't talk about anything sad. Okay? Terena is alive, she is breathing and she is here. She is fine Draco and she will be awake this time tomorrow."

"I guess your right. Oh, I should tell you the dream I had. I took a nap before dinner. Draco then proceeded to tell Harry about his zoo memory. 

"That's so cool and sweet Draco. I only got to go to the zoo once. And I accidentally set a snake on my cousin Dudley."

"Hahaha, Heeheehee, Oh that's rich!" Draco laughed hysterically. "Heeheehee."

"What's so funny?"

"Heeheehee. The heeheehee, The Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the savior of the Wizarding world, the heeheehee, the Boy -Who- Lived, The opposite of all things Slytherin, heeheehee, set a SNAKE on his cousin! Heeheehe." Draco was now laughing now more hysterically then before. 

"I guess that is pretty funny, but not as strange as the sorting hat wanting to sort me into Slytherin."

"Hahaha, That explains so much!" Draco said. Once he controlled his laughing he asked Harry, "Why then were you put into Gryffindor?"

"Well, Ron told me that all evil wizards were placed in Slytherin. He also said that you where a Malfoy and they were as evil as they come. I wanted to fit in, and I did not want to be seen as evil. So I told the sorting hat to not put me in Slytherin."

Draco's face turned serious and he looked directly into Harry's eyes. "You don't believe that anymore do you?"

Harry stared back at Draco with an honest expression. "No, I don't. How could I? I never got to know you before."

"Slytherins are not evil, we are just misunderstood."

"I know that now." Harry stated softly. Somehow, they had gotten closer to each other. Now their faces were only a few centimeters apart. It was like the time in the Room of Requirement. Except they were outside, without any clocks. Harry saw the moonlight that shone off Draco's hair. Draco was breathing a little irregularly. Harry's mind went back to that day in the Room of Requirement and the dream and the peck of a kiss. Before he knew what he was doing, he was closing the distance between them. When he finally noticed this, he also noticed that Draco was also moving closer. Harry closed his eyes and told his brain to take a hike. He just followed his heart. 

As their lips came together, a feeling of pure ecstasy and completeness came over him. He heard a moan but did not know where it came from. He felt Draco buried a hand in his hair. Harry placed a hand on the base of Draco's neck and placed the other on his waist. They stayed like that for a very long time. They would have stayed longer but they were still human and they still had to breathe. They pulled apart, a bit recently and Draco touched his forehead to Harry's Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco smiling and staring back at him. Harry offered Draco a little shy smile in return. He took Draco's hand in his own and squeezed lightly. 

Before they could even talk about what just happened, Professor Dumbledore came out to the lake. They were startled and jumped back a little but not too far. Harry felt Draco hold his hand a little tighter. Harry smiled to himself at this. 

"Harry, Draco. I believe that it is passed curfew." The headmaster said. 

"Yes sir." They said together,

"Well, off to your dorms you two. There are classes tomorrow.:

"Yes sir." They said together again.

Harry and Draco got up and headed back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon speculates. 

"It is about time." He muttered to himself. "It is about time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That is it for now. As always, review. The next update may be a little late. I have a huge report due in English and I have to start working on that. That me what you think, It always helps my muse. 


	12. Chapter 11

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 11

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following people for reviewing:

KraziKrysti

Silver-sunn101  
Sapphire Raine

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

Miss Lesley

Maggie black

Another Author's note: This is what happens when author sits in a computer lab with nothing else to do because she left her floppy disk that had her English paper on it. Enjoy!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry tried to fall asleep last night, he really did, but he could not. He was at all tired last night at all. He was wide-awake and almost giddy. He also had a big, goof smile on his face. Not even Ron could have changed his mood.

"Hey Harry! What's up? You look different." Ron asked Harry as he walked into the dorm. 

"I don't look different, Ron." Harry said with the grin still plastered on his face. 

"What did you do?" Ron said 

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry said, the smile never leaving his face for a second. 

"Who were you with?" 

"You don't need to know that. And," Harry said as Ron moved to speak again. "No, it wasn't Cho. And that is all that I have to say." Harry said as he closed the curtain around his bed. 

That smile had never once left his face. Well, after he closed his curtain and laid down in bed, he attempted to go to sleep. However, he could not sleep because he was not at all tired. Needless to say that when breakfast time rolled around, he was as tired as he ever was. 

Because of his lack of sleep, his eyes drooped and drifted shut during Charms and Transfigurations only to have them snap open again when the teachers voices raised in their speeches. In History, Hermione kept poking him awake. In Divinations, he could not fall asleep because of all of the fumes. At lunch, he tried to drink a lot of caffeine so that he could stay awake, but it was not helping. 

Now it was the last class of the day, which was Potions. YEAH! Harry jumped for joy when he realized this. It was not because he liked the class! (What are you people thinking?) Since Snape was busy mixing the potion that would be the antidote to the draught that Terena was given, he could not go to class. In addition, there was no replacement to teach the class. This meant of course that they now had a free period! YEAH!! 

Harry headed down towards the lake during his free period. He sat down on the grass and leaned against the nearby tree. However, once again, no matter how hard Harry tired, he just could not fall asleep. It was torture, pure agony. Why could he not fall asleep? His eyes were burning from staying open for so long. 

"Hey." A familiar voice said as the owner sat down next to him. 

"Hey Draco." Harry said as he yawned. 

"What's wrong? You seem tired." 

"That is the understatement of the century." 

"Really? How so?" 

"I am so unbelievably tired. You don't understand I got absolutely no sleep last night." 

"Okay then, you need to lay down." 

"Now?" questioned Harry. 

"Yes now." The blond one replied. Harry did as he was told. He rested his head on the Draco's leg. The grass was unusually comfortable. 

"That is much better, isn't it?" Draco asked Harry. 

Harry just nodded his agreement. Then Draco began to sing a song in a strange language that Harry did not understand. The song was very soothing and relaxing. Draco ran his hands through the brunette's hair. Soon Harry's eyes closed and he was finally asleep. 

Later when Harry woke up, the first thing that he noticed was that Draco was asleep also. Draco's head was over on his shoulder and his hand was still on Harry's hair. The blond hair on Draco's head had leaves in it that fallen down from the tree they where leaning on. 

Without moving too much, he looked up and noticed the sunset. They must have been asleep for a long time. Then it dawned on him that the potion for Terena would soon be done. Harry raised his hand and rested it on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco," Harry said gently and he shook him lightly. "Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes!" Draco mumbled. 

"No, it sunset. Terena will be awake soon."

"Huh, what?" Draco said as he opened his eyes. "How long have I been sleeping? I do not remember falling asleep." Draco said again as he looked down at harry. 

Harry sat up slowly and raised his hand to Draco's hair.

" I don't know. Hold on a second though. You got some leaves in your hair."

"Really? I must have been dead sleep then." Draco said as Harry pulled the leaves out of Draco's hair and tried to fix it back to its normal state. 

"Okay, done. Lets go now." Harry said as he stood up and stretched.

Draco stretched and got up. Or attempted too anyway. Once he moved to get up, he instantly let out a yelp of pain and fell back down on the grass. 

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry said in a worried voice.

"My leg is asleep! No I take that back. It is dead! It has ceased to be!"

"Heeheehee," Harry chuckled. 

"Why must you laugh at my pain!?"

Draco mocked a pout and pretended to be hurt at Harry's laugh when he really was not that upset about it. Draco chuckled back at Harry. Harry was sad to see the pout gone. He thought that it was adorable. 

"Come on now. You have to walk it off." Harry said to Draco. 

Harry helped Draco up and they walked around until Draco got the feeling back in his leg.

"All better?" Harry asked.

"Yup, let us go to see my godmother!" Draco explained.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

Harry and Draco headed back to Hogwarts and headed straight to Madame Pomfery's. Once they were in that room, they walked over to the bed that had a massive amount of people around it. Among them were Remus, Faith, Dumbledore, William, Tonks, some members of the Order and of course Lucius. 

" Yo! Harry, Draco! Sup? Mucho Thanks for finding our Terry here." Tonks said to them when she saw them walk in. 

"No problem Tonks, no need to thank us."

"Hey look," cried a member of the order. "It's Snape!"

"Everyone move away from the bed! I need to give her the potion!" Snape said in a domineering voice. 

Everyone quickly moved away, besides Lucius. Lucius stayed seated in the seat that he had. He grabbed his sister's hand and held it tightly. Snape pour the blue-colored potion into her mouth. He then tilted Terena's head and massaged her throat to help her shallow the potion. Everyone moved back to the bed and peered over to look at her. Terena's eye's fluttered, and slowly opened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry, that's all I could mange. I still have that stupid English research paper thing and a huge history test to study for.. :-P. Review and wish me luck on my test and paper please??


	13. Chapter 12

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 12

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following people for reviewing:

KraziKrysti

Maggie black 

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

Dark-Cass 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Everyone moved back to the bed and peered over to look at her. Terena's eye's fluttered, and slowly opened. Terena screamed. Everyone else screamed in surprise and stepped back.

"Don't do that!" Terena said.

"Do what?" Tonks asked.

"Lean over a person like that! That is the last thing I need to see when I wake up, a thousand faces just staring at me. It is just creepy!"

Everyone muttered their apologies.

"Nice to see you again, sister." Lucius said from his seat at the side of her bed.

"It's nice to be back I might add. What have you been up to?" Terena said to her twin.

"I have missed you." Lucius stated simply. He then helped his sister to sit up in the back. Once that was accomplished, he then hugged his sister who returned the hug.

"Same here bro. Now, how long have I been gone?"

"You have been missing for around eleven years now." Remus stated.

"I have to get out of this bed!" Terena bellowed.

"I am very sorry but you can not, at least not yet. The potion must run its course through your body first. That will take the rest of the night and till noon tomorrow." Snape voiced.

"You stink Sev!" Terena said jokingly, along with showing him a mock pout. That pout disappeared when a chuckle emanated from her mouth. 

"Now who is here. Don't be shy and say hi! It's not that hard!" Terena said as she looked around the room. 

"Yo Terena!" said Tonks. "It's great to have you back."

"Thanks Tonks!"

"Hey Terry. Never scare us like that again." Faith said.

"Faith! Hey! How are you girl!"

"Getting by." Faith replied. 

"It is nice to have you back Terena." Remus Uttered. 

"Same goes for me." William said

"Hey you too."

"Auntie." Draco said in a small timid voice.

"Draconis?" Terena said. "Come closer so I can see you."

Draco walked closer to the bed as did Harry. 

"Wow." Terena stated as she saw them. "You have grown so much Draco. You too, Harry."

"How did you know it was me?" asked a very surprised Harry.

"It was easy, your eyes are just like Lily's and you walk and stand just like her. You may look like your dad, but you act like your mother."

"Really?" Harry said shocked to say the least.

"Yes. I knew Lily very well."

"Auntie?" Draco said again, with tears in his eyes. Terena said nothing. She only opened her arms as an invite to Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around his godmother, and buried his head in her shoulder. Terena just hugged Draco back and rubbed his back in a soothing motion. 

"I've missed you." Draco said as he lifted his head up.

"I have missed you too Draco." Terena said honestly. 

"I hate to shove everyone out of this room, but it is late and all of us need to go to bed." Dumbledore said. 

Everyone started to file out of the room. 

"We'll come by tomorrow to see you ok Terena?" Harry said.

"I'll look forward to it."

Harry and Draco walked out of the room. Once they were out of earshot of any of the adults, Draco turned to Harry. 

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement. I need to talk to you." Draco said to Harry.

"Sure Draco." Harry said.

Once they were safely inside the Room of Requirement, Draco collapsed on the couch.

"This does not make any sense!" Draco said as he pulled his hair.

"What doesn't?" Harry question.

"The whole thing with Terena. The Draught of the Living Dead does not last eleven years! The effects wear off at the most six months after being given the potion if I remember correctly. That means that the person, who gave it to her in the first place, kept going back to give her more. I mean, what no one saw any of this at the hospital. And the hospital, I have this nagging feeling in my gut that's telling me that she was not there at the hospital for the eleven years. Maybe she was transferred around. I don't know!" cried Draco as he buried his head in his hands.

Harry sat down next to Draco and put a comforting arm around him. 

"It's ok Draco. We will figure this out. I promise you."

"Thanks Harry." Draco smiled. Harry looked around and at his feet was a rather large book. 

"I love this room." Harry said as he picked up the book, which was entitled Rare and Uncommon Potions.

"Here," Harry said as he handed the book over to Draco. "Lets look up some information of the Draught of the Living Dead shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Draco replied as he took a hold of the book. He opened it up and started to search the pages. After half an hour, Draco shook Harry, who had fallen into a light sleep from the waiting.

"I found it." Draco said.

"Great, now read it." Yawned Harry.

Draco began to read:

**__**

The Draught of the Living Dead

The ingredients of this potion are powered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood. Mixed together these two ingredients form a very powerful sleeping potion. So powerful that it has been named the Draught of the Living Dead. When given a high enough dosage, the potion has been known to mimic the attributes of death itself. It slows the heartbeat and breath down so the for the first few minutes, no one can tell that there is a heartbeat or breath at all. After the first half-hour to an hour, the breathing and heart beat return to the normal pace of someone in a deep sleep. The effects of the draught can last anywhere from 8 hours to 6 months.

"That explains something at least." Draco said after he finished reading the passage.

"Like what?" Harry said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Someone had to keep on going back and giving the draught to her." Draco said as he yawned. 

"We'll figure the rest out soon enough."

"True." Draco said as he lay down on the floor and rested the book to the side. 

"We can ask her first thing tomorrow after classed." Harry stated as he lay down next to the blond boy.

"Alright. First thing tomorrow then." Draco confirmed.

Silence then fell upon them as they stared out the window to the sky as they stayed on the floor. Harry stared into the dark, clouded sky for not fathomable amount of time. He stopped when he started to yawn again. It was then that he realized how late it really was. He turned towards Draco to tell him this, and that they should return to their respective dorms. However, he noticed that Draco was sound asleep. Harry would have woken him up if only Draco did not look so adorable in his sleep. 

Harry had neither the energy nor desire to wake Draco up or get up to his own dorm for that matter. Harry placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead before he laid his head down on Draco's shoulder and let the sleep overcome him. That is how they stayed throughout the night. 

During the night, they had apparently unconsciously cuddled together in their sleep. Harry still had his head on Draco's shoulder, his arm was thrown around Draco, and his hand rested on Draco's chest. Draco's head was tilted to the side so that it rested on top of Harry's head. The blonde's arms where wrapped around Harry's waist in a possessive but still caring gesture. That is how they were like when the two of them woke up the next day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ARG! I finished that essay paper for essay, but I think it affected my muse because I don't know what to write. I know what I want to happen I just can't get there. EVIL SCHOOL!!! Hopefully the vacation and reviews will help me to get over this little writer's block thing. Please Review it will help my muse because she like them!


	14. Chapter 13

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 13

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following person for reviewing:

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

A/N: Sorry if this chapter stinks, but this is me working through my writer's block and Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy be-lated Ramadan. And Happy New Year. I hope I got all the holidays.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was the first to wake up the next morning. He took in his surroundings from his spot on the floor. After he realized that it was morning and he had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement, he noticed the sleeping brunette in his arms. Draco smiled to himself as he looked upon the handsome boy in his arms sleep. He waited a while before he would walk Harry up.

Draco treasured these moments with Harry. He remembered when he first saw Harry, not at Hogwarts but at the Robe Shop. The boy was so small and shy, and seemed so uncomfortable in his own skin. Later when he found out that the boy was in fact the Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World it was rather hard to believe. The supposed savior of all wizards was a boy who was the same age as him.

When Harry later rejected his offer of friendship, Draco was upset to say the least. What he did not understand was why Harry refused him. Being upset quickly transformed into a bitter jealousy, anger and a bit of an obsession. These feelings only grew when Harry continued to beat Draco in almost everything they did together. Harry was better at dueling, at Quidditch, and at flying. 

Some where in their times at Hogwarts, the obsession that Draco felt changed into something else. He did not remember when it happened but he remembered when he found out that it had changed. During the end of their fifth year, when Harry lost his godfather, Draco did a lot of thinking. He again realized that Harry was not that different from the boy he had first met in the robe shop so many years ago. Here was the same boy did not know where his place was in the world, or what he wanted from it. Here was the same boy, who just wished to be accepted. 

At the same time, Draco also realized the differences of the two. The Harry now was grown and matured. Harry was no longer a boy but a teenager. He was a teenager who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. All that he ever wanted was to be a normal boy. Yet, he could never be a normal boy because of the scar on his forehead and his name. The famous Harry Potter, who's fate was determined for him long before he could have any say in what could happen to him. 

During Draco's stay with Snape (a long time friend of his father's) while Lucius was in Azkaban, Draco thought all this stuff out. Draco was a very observant person, and watched Harry throughout the years. He saw how Harry changed through the years. While at Snape, he pieced together the puzzle that was Harry Potter. He put together as much as he could but it was like doing a jigsaw puzzled with only a few of the pieces. Harry was a very complex man. 

The one event in Harry's life that hit Draco the hardest was the death of Sirius. He saw Harry utterly enraged for the first time since the entire time he knew him. He saw Harry saddened and depressed with the lost of the only parental figure he knew. It reminded Draco of when he lost Terena. When he made the comparison, he then decided to tell Harry about Terena. It was odd that Draco came to this decision because Draco never talked about her, but he thought that it would help Harry if he knew. 

Draco sighed and gently shook Harry awake. 

"Harry, you have to wake up now." Draco said gently. Harry just mumbled a reply. 

"It morning you have to wake up." Draco said once again. 

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Come on Harry. It's morning and I want to see Terena before classes start." 

"Okay." Was Harry's reply.

Harry stood up and stretched, as did Draco. They left the Room of Requirement and headed towards the infirmary. Once they got there, they saw that Terena was talking to Tonks. They carefully walked closer, hid behind a curtain, and listened to their conversation. 

"Ok Terena. I need you to tell me what happened on the day that you disappeared." Tonks said

"Alright. Well as you know we got the call that a wanted deatheater was hiding in a abandoned muggle home. We knew that it was risky, and was probably a trap but we thought that we had handled worse and this was no problem. We got there and went into the house, sure enough it was a trap. Once we were in the center of the house, the deatheater set the house on fire. We apparated out of the house and went to a safe ground. 

Then we heard a baby's cry from the window on the second floor. I instinctively apparated into the room where the sound originated from. Just my luck, it was a trap. The sound was fake. In the burning room, I saw the deatheater, with a sinister laugh. We fought as the house crumbled around us. The battle was brutal. The deatheater disapparated and reappeared behind me. She hit me with the Cruciatus Curse while my back was turned. 

She then disapparated and the house continued to fall only more rapidly. With the last of my magic I disapparated myself outside the house. I was lucky because once I got out of the house it fell down. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell unconscious. 

I then woke up in a muggle hospital. They were tending to my wounds. I had some head trauma from when I disapparated, I must have hit my head when I hit the ground. I had many other wounds, which I will not go into detail about now. Because of the many wounds I had obtained, I was to weak or even talk to them. The second day I was at the hospital, the deatheater came to me. I was too weak to do anything, especially fight her off. She poured a liquid down my throat and I fell asleep. I remember seeing her often. Every time she continued to pour the liquid in my mouth."

"Do you know who the deatheater was?" Tonks asked. 

"Yes, she was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive."

"Okay then. Thanks for your help Terena. See ya later!" Tonks said as she left. Or trips and then left. 

"Draco, Harry. You can come out from behind that curtain now." Terena said. 

Draco and Harry did as they were told. They both had eyes filled with tears from the story. Draco and Harry stood besides Terena bed. 

"I didn't know. Are you okay?" Draco said as he hugged Terena. 

"Yes, I am much better."

"Are you sure it was Bellatrix?" said Harry with a hateful look in his tearfull eyes. 

"Yes, why do you ask Harry?" Terena replied. 

"I HATE her! I hate that bitch!"

"What's with the language Harry?"

"That… that bitch. She murdered my godfather!" Harry said in a hateful voices as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"Sirius Black is dead?"

"Yes, last year. She killed him. I saw her do it."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Draco said gently, and with genuine concern as went to hug Harry. The two of them hugged, and then they were joined in by Terena who had wrapped her arms around the both of them. 

"I'm sorry Harry." Terena said. "Sirius was a good man. The girls and I were working on a way to free him in our spare time."

"Thanks." Harry said. 

They stayed like that for some time. Draco was the first to break the silence that had fallen upon the three of them. 

"Harry, we should get down to the Great Hall if we want breakfast before classes."

"Your right Draco. Bye Terena. Is it ok, if we stop but after classes?" Harry asked. 

"Of course it is." They boys turned to leave, but Terena called out to Draco and asked him to stay. Draco told Harry that they would meet up after classes.

"What is it Terry?"

"I was wondering, what are your feelings for Harry?"

"What do you mean? We are friends."

"I don't mean that. I want to know what you feel for him. You know you can tell me anything."

"Why do you think I feel anything other then friendship for Harry?"

"I see how you look at him when you think no one is looking. I saw your reaction when you saw him crying."

"That's doesn't mean anything." Draco said nervously. 

"It's okay to love him Draco."

"What?" Draco said utterly shocked.

"It's okay if you love him."

"I don't know what I feel Terena." Draco said honestly. "I feel like I like him more then a friend but I'm not sure what I want. I do want his friendship."

"What else do you want? Do you want him happy?"

"Yes, I do." Draco said honestly. "I wanted him happy. It makes me happy when he is. And I have this utter joy when I make him happy."

"What else? You can tell me anything Draco."

"I want him happy. I want him safe and comfortable. I want to protect him with everything I have. It kills me when he is sad. I also have this need to cheer him up when he is feeling down. I want to be near him and get to know him better. But his happiness comes first."

"Would you die to protect him?"

"Yes." Draco said truthfully.

"Now, tell me. Do you love him? It's okay to love him Draco. Your father and I just want what is best for you. We want to see you happy. If Harry make you happy, then that's all that matters."

"I do." Draco said. "I love him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for this Chapter. My muse is BACK!!! YIPPI!!! As always review and tell me what you think of the chapter. 


	15. Chapter 14

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 14

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following person for reviewing:

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

A/N: Sorry if this chapter stinks, but this is me working through my writer's block and Happy New Year, and please I beg you to review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I do." Draco said. "I love him."

"I thought you did." Terena said with a knowing smile. "Now go on. You have to eat something before classes today."

"Okay. See you later Ma." Draco said as he left the room.

Terena sat back and smiled to herself. What she had said to Draco was true. They only thing that mattered was that Draco was happy. 

You may wonder why Draco had called Terena, Ma. It was not because she was his godmother but the fact that she was more of a mother to Draco then Narcissa ever was. Let us start at the beginning. The pregnancy had taken its told on Narcissa. Narcissa and Lucius were in love when they got married. The marriage had been about love and family ties. 

The love however dimmed after Narcissa pregnancy. For the first few years of the marriage, Narcissa and Lucius did everything possible for Narcissa to become pregnant. She did conceive only once before Draco, but that had ended up in a miscarriage. They were overjoyed when Narcissa became pregnant with Draco and they did everything in their power to make sure that the pregnancy went smoothly.

When it came time for her to give birth, the labor was became quiet difficult for Narcissa. Terena was there along with a med-witch and Lucius. It turned out that her hips were too narrow for her to give birth. Narcissa had always been very tiny and thin. The med-witch then preformed something that closely resembled a muggle C (Cesarean)-Section. 

Lucius was overjoyed once Draconis Lucius Malfoy was born. Narcissa on the other hand never fully recovered from the pregnancy. Her body became weaker, and she developed a deep depression. Terena believe that this was because she remembered the baby that she miscarried.

When Narcissa found out that she was first pregnant, she was excited and overjoyed. She bought all types of baby clothes and supplies. She even started to look for names. When she miscarried, she felt horrible. She fell into a fit and destroyed all of the baby supplies. Terena and Lucius found her on the floor of what had been the nursery. She was cry and in hysterics. It took a good year for her depression to go away. It went way when she became pregnant with Draco.

Once Draco was born, she became emotional unstable. Her mood would change in the blink of an eye. They gave her potions to help her depression, but everyone had and still has to be extremely carefully around Narcissa. 

Lucius would not allow his beautiful baby boy near Narcissa in her current state. When Draco was around his mother, both Lucius and Terena were right there holding Draco in a protective embrace, just in case. 

It was Terena who helped to raise Draco. It was Terena who was there when Draco had said his first word, and taken his first steps. Terena was more of a mother to Draco then Narcissa. When Draco was just a toddler, he would call Terena mommy when they were alone. This continued all they way until today apparently. Terena was never upset that Draco did this, Terena was always loved Draco as if he was her own baby. 

Madame Pomfrey walked up to Terena bed.

"Guess what?" Pomfrey said

"What?" Terena asked

"You can get up and walk on."

"Yippi!" Terena exclaimed

"Wait just one minute missy!" Pomfrey told Terena as she started to rise from the bed. 

"Your leg muscles haven't been used in some time. They may not be able to support you. We have to work on strengthening your legs before you can think of leaving."

The rest of the day for Terena was filled with treatments and such to strengthen her legs. It was much later that day when Draco and Harry walked into the room, to visit Terena. They saw her on crutches attempting to walk around. Draco gasped at the sight. 

"Terena!" Harry exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

"What happened?" Draco asked. 

"Oh nothing at all. Do not worry you too. I just need to work out my legs is all."

"But why the crutches?" Harry asked.

"You see Harry. Since begin laid down on a bed for so long, the muscles in my legs got no exercise. Without using them, they weaken. They can no support my weight just yet, so I have the crutches to take some of the pressure off of my legs."

"Oh, that makes sense." Harry said

"You has us worried there for a second." Draco stated. 

"No need boys. No need." Terena smiled. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah we did. If you have the time." Harry said.

"Of course I do. Is this private or not?"

"Private." The boys said together

"Alright then. How about we go to the Room of Requirement then. I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"Alright, just ask Pomfrey if you can leave first." Draco said.

"I hear that, and yes, as long as you two are near her at all times." Pomfrey told the three of them. 

"You mean I can leave this room?!" Terena said quiet happily. 

"That is right, Miss. Malfoy."

"Yippi!" Terena exclaimed.

She grabbed her crutches and stood up. Harry went to her left while Draco went to her right. Then they started their trek up to the Room of Requirement. Some there, Terena entered and quickly sat down on an overstuffed chair. 

"My arms are killing me!" Terena exclaim.

"You can rest now." Harry told her.

"Now what was it that you two have to tell me? It wouldn't be about our trunk would it?" Terena asked them with a knowing look.

"Yes it is." Draco said. "How are we to defeat Voldemort? We know that we are heirs but how is that to help us?"

"Yeah, we are powerful but we don't have any special powers." Harry said.

"I can't even speak Parseltongue, though Harry can." Draco exclaimed

"You're powers just haven't shown up yet. Draco you will be able to speak Parseltongue when the need arises. And what is this about Harry speaking Parseltongue?"

"I apparently inherited some of Voldemort's powers when he tried to kill me."

"In a life and death situation, your powers will come forth and protect you. This explains why Harry did not die when presented with the killing curse. Yes, Lily and James both gave up their lives to protect you and they gave up their _powers _to protect you. Draco you have not had a reason for your powers to come out."

"How are we to defeat Voldemort though?" Draco said. 

"The both of you must combine your powers. William, Faith and I will help to surface your powers and help to train you. Then once the both of you combine your powers, you will be more powerful then Voldemort. When the day comes that you are to fight Voldemort all of us will be behind you and help you along the way."

"When will you start training us then?"

"You're training will start once I have full use of my legs. Okay?"

"Alright. That sounds fair."

"Can I see the trunk?" Terena asked

"Sure." They said and went over to bring the trunk to her. She opened the trunk and looked everything over. 

"Wow," She stated "I didn't think it was that much." She said in shock. 

"Ah! My robe!" She exclaimed has she taken out the Slytherin robe that was in the trunk. She then handed the robe to Draco. "Here, you can have it." She said to him. 

Draco took the robes and said thanks to Terena. Terena moved to sit on the floor and started to go through the numerous pictures. She sat there for hours explain the each picture to the boys. She cried when she picked up one picture. It was the four of them, they were seated on a beach. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, He didn't see anything abnormal about the picture. He could not understand why she was crying.

"This was the last picture that was taken of the four of us. Three days after this picture was taken was the day that Lilly and James were killed."

Draco said nothing, he just hugged Terena as tightly and comforting as he could. Harry then wrapped his arms around the both of them and they sat there for awhile. When Terena stopped crying, she again began to shift through the pictures. Harry suddenly realized something and turned to Terena.

"Terena?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"Yes, most of all the letters were address to Draco and I. How did you to know that it would be us that found the trunk. How did you know that we would get along. We weren't exactly friend our first five years at school."

"We designed casted a spell over the room, so no stranger could find the trunk or the clues. We set it up so only a direct heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor could find it. As for you to getting along, we knew you would."

"How?" asked Draco

"Easy, hold on for a bit." Terena said as she dug through the many pictures in the trunk. She stopped and hit her head with her hand for a moment. She then moved the lining of the trunk and pulled out a picture. She showed the pictured to the two boys. Both Harry and Draco gasped in shock and surprise. 

The picture was of two babies who were happily playing together. They cooed, smiled, laughed, and played in the picture. In the background, you could see Terena and Lily. The most shocking thing was how the babies looked. One baby had platinum blond hair and gray eyes. The other had jet black hair and bright green eyes. 

"Yup," Terena said. "Those two babies are you. I wanted to see Harry and Lily wanted to see Draco. We arranged to meet up at her house. We saw the babies complained them and such. We then put the two of you on the floor as we went to grab a cup of coffee. When we came back, we were a little shocked to see the two of you playing together."

Harry and Draco were speechless.

"You only met once though. This moment proved to Lily and I that you to were definitely the ones to defeat Voldemort. Harry you were a shy baby, as were you Draco. The both of you normally did not like to around people you just met without your parents. That's why it was a shock when we saw the both of you getting along so well. Not only were the both of you direct heirs of two extremely powerful wizards, you also proved that you could get along."

"Then why didn't we get along when we first met?" Harry asked.

"Technically, we did. When we were in the robe shop, we got along. It was only when Weasley told you how 'evil' my family was." Draco said. "So, it makes sense. You were then against me for being the 'corrupt and evil' Slytherin. And I was mad at you when you rejected my offer of friendship. We became friends this year because we saw pass those false images that were placed in our minds." 

"That does make sense." Terena said. 

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Well, it's getting late. Can the both of you help me back to the infirmary?" Terena asked

"No problem!" They said.

They helped Terena to stand and grabbed her crutches. They each stood on one side of Terena and helped her back to the infirmary. It was 4 days later when Terena's legs were strong and back to normal. It was then that they would being the training.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Read and Review please! And I must ask my readers, if I changed the rating to R, would everyone still read it or not? 


	16. Chapter 15

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 15

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following person for reviewing:

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

Kairi099

Fishnetfairy 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was four days later in Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor William Marcellus was teaching the class about different shielding charms. There were three different spells, Protego, Contego, and Murus. Protego created a magical barrier to that helped to deflect hexes, spells, curses and such. Murus was much harder then Protego, but it created a much stronger barrier. Contego however, did not create a barrier. Contego would cover or hide you from your opponent. After his lesson, he then paired up the class so they could practice the charms. 

"Okay," Professor Marcellus said. "These are the pairs for today. Hermione and Pansy. Ron and Crabbe. Neville and Goyle. Lavender and Millicent. Seamus and Blaise. And Draco and Harry."

Everyone separated into their respective groups and worked on the spells. When the class was over William called Draco and Harry aside. 

"Draco, Harry. Can I talk to you for a second?" William asked

"Sure." Harry answered.

"Terena is up and about now. Her legs have regained their strength. Your first training session starts today after classes. Meet us in the Room of Requirement at 5:00. Alright?"

"Yup! Cool!" Harry said.

"See you then Professor." Draco said 

The day came and went, and before they knew it, it was 5:00. Draco was the first to reach the room. Harry soon followed a few minutes later. In the room were Terena, Tonks, William, Remus and Faith. 

"Hey, the both of you are here. Now we can begin!" Terena said.

"What is the training exactly?" asked Harry

"It just to make the both of you aware of the power you possess." Terena replied.

"Today we are going to show you how to perform wandless magic." Tonks told them. 

"Wandless magic?" the boys said in wonder.

"Yup." Faith said

"But nothing to complex. Just some basic spells so you can get the hang of it." William explained. 

"I'll take your wands. You won't need them now." Remus said as he took their wands. 

"Now, with wandless magic, you have to concentrate. A wand is only a tool. The real magic is inside of you." Terena told them.

"Now, first thing first." Terena continued as she places a feather in front of both Harry and Draco. "Using the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm, I want the both of you to levitate the feather. Here I show you how to do it."

Terena stares at the feather, said Wingardium Leviosa in a confident voice. The feather floated up. 

"It's not hard at all." Terena explain. "You have to mean what you say. Just concentrate."

Draco and Harry did as they were told. It was a little difficult at first. Yet, they were able to levitate the feather. They rest of the time in the room was spend doing more wandless magic. By the time that everyone had to leave, Harry and Draco both could perform wandless magic at ease. With a little more practice, it would be second nature to the both of them. Draco and Harry stayed in the room while everyone else left.

Draco and Harry just sat on the couch and talked. They talked about everything and nothing at all. They practiced wandless magic a little more. They wanted to master it as quickly as possible. No one knew when Voldemort was going to attack them. It could be next month, next week, or tomorrow. They decided to learn as much as possible in the short amount of time that they had before the war began. They left the Room of Requirement much later in the night. 

The next day they again met in the Room of Requirement at the same time as yesterday. The lesson today started with some more wandless magic. Everyone was shocked at how easy it had become for the boys. 

"The both of you are going excellent!" Terena said. 

"What's next on the agenda?" Draco asked. 

"Well, today we want you two to practice wandless magic on more advanced spells. Slowly working your way up to the patronus. If you can master a patronus with out a wand, it will prove that you have mastered that art of wandless magic." William said. 

"Both of you can successfully produce a corporal patronus, am I correct?" Terena asked them. 

"Yes, my patronus takes the form of a stag." Harry explained to Terena.

"How about you Draco?" Terena asked her godson. 

"Yes, I can. My patronus take the form of a Antipodean Opaleye Dragon.**"

"Wow, awesome!" Tonks said.

They practiced some more advanced spells, for about an hour. Harry and Draco both caught on quickly and soon could do any of the spells without hesitating. Finally, Terena asked them to produce their patronus. It was difficult at first, both they were determined to master it, and they did. 

Again when everyone left, Harry and Draco stayed behind. They practiced their patronus. Draco had seen Harry's stag before but Draco's dragon amazed Harry. 

The next lesson was Terena, Faith, Tonks, Remus and William teaching Harry and Draco some other spells that they would not learn in any of their classes this year. They also wanted to strengthen their knowledge of shielding, blocking and general defense charms. This lesson took longer then the rest and had to continue for another two lessons. Harry and Draco however, where quick studies, and very determined. Spells that took other people a month to master, took Harry and Draco just an hour at the most. 

When they left this time, Terena told them to meet in this room after breakfast since tomorrow was Saturday. Harry and Draco went back to their own dorms when everyone else left and did not stay behind. Remus convinced them that it was best if they got as much sleep as possible for tomorrow's lesson. They went to their dorms and fell fast asleep.

The next day, Harry and Draco were some of the first people in the Great Hall. They ate their breakfast, each occasionally glancing over at the other. Ron and Hermione sat down next to Harry, as he was finishing up his breakfast.

"Hey Ron, Hermione!" Harry said to his friends as he finished off his orange juice. 

"Hey sup?" asked Ron

"We haven't seen much of you lately." Hermione stated. 

"I've been busy. I have to go now." Harry said as he stood up from the table and left the Hall. Ron and Hermione just exchanged a look, and went to eat their breakfast. 

Harry stood next to the entrance of the hall and waited for Draco. Draco joined him a couple of minutes later. Together, they headed up towards the Room of Requirement. When they entered the room, it looked very different then it did before. There were mats covering the floor. There was no furniture or anything of the sort. The room was just bare. Everyone was standing near the window. They were all dressed in loose fitting martial art style robes. 

"Hello there!" Terena said to the boys. 

"What are we doing today?" asked Harry.

"Today, and tomorrow are going to be focused more on physical defense rather then magic."

"Why do we need to know self-defense if we have magic?" Draco asked.

"For a variety of reasons Draco. The first being that the martial arts will make you stronger." Terena explain.

"Number two, sometimes people can cast spells that block other people from using magic in a place. So it is important to now how to defend yourself if you are in that type of situation." Remus added.

"The martial arts also helps to improve the mind, and spirit along with the body." Faith told them. 

"The lessons will also make your magic more powerful." William stated. 

"Wow." Was all the boys could say.

"Are the two of you ready?" Tonks asked

"Yup." They stated. 

"Here put these on. You can change over there, but one at a time. Draco here you go. You first." Tonks said as she handed Draco an outfit. Once Draco went into the room, Tonks handed the another outfit to Harry. 

That is how the weekend went. The weekend was spent teaching the boys the basics of the martial arts. The next two months went by. The weekdays were spent on work on their powers, and improving and controlling them. During the beginning of the second month, Draco was able to speak in Parseltounge. This proved that the lessons were working. 

During the weekend, they worked on some martial art training. They even started sparing against the adults. After a few more lessons, they started to win the sparing matched. The last two weeks of the second month were spent teaching them how they could combine the two. 

"I'm am so surprised at how much the both of you have learned in such a short period of time." Terena said to them at the end of the two months.

"We wanted to learned." Draco said simply. 

Tonks was just about to say something when Snape and Lucius entered the room. 

"Snape! Lucius! What are you doing here?" Tonks asked in surprised.

"We just came from a deatheater meeting. We have already told Dumbledore this, but he told us to also inform you." Snape explain.

"Inform us of what?" Terena questioned. 

"Voldemort is planning a large scale attack of Hogwarts." Lucius stated.

"What? When?" Harry and Draco said together. 

"Sometime this week, but its possible that it could be the day after next." Lucius answered. 

"What do we do now?" Remus asked.

"Gather our forces and prepare the best we can." Terena stated simply. "It's all we can do."

"I'll round up the Order and bring them here. Remus I'll need your help." Tonks said as she walked out of the room. 

Everyone else left, leaving only Terena, Harry, and Draco alone in the room. She looked at the boys with a determined look on her face.

"Don't be nervous you two. You have learned so much. I know that you can defeat Voldemort. Just remember to concentrate and never ever doubt yourselves. It's ok to be afraid but do not let that fear paralyze you." Terena told them

"Do you think we can do it?" Draco asked. 

"I know you can. Now, go on and have some lunch. Once you are done, come back here right away." Terena said to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Antipodean Opaleye Dragon - mention in Fantastic Beasts ad Where to Find Them

---"It is of medium size (between two and three tonnes). Perhaps the most beautiful type of dragon, it has iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi colored, pupil-less eyes, hence the name. This dragon produces a very vivid scarlet flame, through by dragon standards it is not particularly aggressive, and will rarely kill unless hungry."

For the purpose of this story, Draco's dragon is just slightly bigger then Harry's Stag. 

How did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me. And also mention your opinion if you would still read this fic if I raised the rating to R. Thanks so much!!!


	17. Chapter 16

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 16

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following person for reviewing:

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

Kairi099

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two days since Lucius and Snape gave them the warning. Harry and Draco were training harshly in preparation for the upcoming battle. 

When Harry heard the warning, he had gone up to Dumbledore and asked him if he should regroup the DA The Headmaster just told Harry to go on and practice. Sure enough, at breakfast Dumbledore announced that all classes would be canceled until further notice.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore had stated near the end of breakfast that first day. "It grieves me to say this but Hogwarts is under the threat of an attack by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Anyone who is able to help is asked too. If you do not want to fight, you may want to help set up some traps around the school instead, or help with defending our troops from afar. Also, if anyone has any medical knowledge, magical or muggle, that are asked to help Madame Pomfrey. Please do this for yourselves and Hogwarts."

Harry and Draco where sitting by their lake. They were resting from two days of almost no-stop training. They were seated on the ground and staring out to the crystal blue lake. 

"Harry?" Draco asked softly 

"Yes, Draco?" 

"Are you scared of what may happen to us?" Draco asked, never taking his eyes off the perfect, calm lake. 

"Very." Harry answered truthfully. "And you?" 

"I'm terrified." Draco replied. 

"No matter what though, we will be fighting side-by-side throughout the whole thing." Harry told Draco as he placed his hand on top of Draco's. 

"Promise?" Draco asked him.

"I promise." Harry replied. 

"Can you promise me something else?" 

"Sure, but what is it that you want me to promise you?" 

"Promise me that you won't die." Draco said as he moved his gaze off the lake and towards Harry. 

"I'll make that promise, if you promise me the same thing along with another promise." 

"What is the other promise?" 

"Promise me that no matter what, that when all of this is over, we will still be as close and not allow anything at all to separate us." 

"I promise." Draco said sincerely. 

"Good, so do I." 

They stared at each other smiling, neither one wanting to ruin the moment. This perfect moment was ruined however, when a black owl stopped in front of Draco. He opened the letter and read it aloud so Harry could hear. 

__

Dearest son,

I have sent a note to Terena as well. We are appariting to Hogsmeade as I write. We are to be there soon. Please be careful and prepared. 

Love always, Dad

"Come on Harry! We have to get inside!"

Harry nodded and they ran inside the castle and ran to the Great Hall. In the Hall, the members of the Order had already started to gather. Also, there were former members of the DA and many Slytherins. Among the Slytherins were Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and others of the 'Slytherin Court' as many people called them. Terena ran up to them. 

"Are you two ready?" she asked. 

"Yes"

"Yup" 

Just then the main doors of Hogwarts bursts open and in came the deatheaters. The opening of the doors tripped some of the traps. A ton of sticky goo fell down on the entering deatheaters. A weak shield blocked the deatheaters from entering. The shield was destroyed rather quickly, but it still gave the team the precious seconds that they needed. 

The people in the Hall ran out to the doors and started attacking them. The mixed team of adults, and students threw jinxes, curse, and spells from different houses. The Slytherins along with throwing curses were throwing bottles of different potions. They were throwing a grayish potion, which created a thick mist around the nearest person when the bottle broke. This mist wrapped itself around your opponent only. A light purple potion they had caused a gas to rise in the air. This gas causes the people around them to cough and sneeze. A deep dark blue potion released a gas that irritated the eyes of the opponent making it hard for them to see clearly. 

Terena and Tonks took Harry and Draco outside. Not to far from the castle however they ran into Voldemort, handful of deatheaters, and dementors. Upon seeing them, Voldemort sent the dementors out to attack them. Harry quickly produced his stag and sent it after the dementors. Draco produced his dragon right after Harry. Draco and Harry where fighting the dementors. 

"You!" a deatheater screamed, while Draco and Harry where occupied with the dementors. 

"Bellatrix!" Terena said with venom and hate lining her voice.

"You filthy bitch!" Bellatrix screamed

"You got the upper hand on me once before. It won't happen again."

"We will see to that. Crucio!" Bellatrix bellowed aiming to Terena. 

Terena quickly dogged the curse and through another curse to Bellatrix who blocked it. They traded spells and curses until Terena was able to disarm Bellatrix. 

"Accio wand!" Terena said to the discarded wand. 

Terena destroyed the wand immediately. Bellatrix screamed out in utter disbelief. She charged straight towards Terena. She attempted to hit Terena but Terena was stronger, physically, then Bellatrix and quickly overpowered her. She placed a body bind around her that almost completely prevented her movement.

Lucius then came up to Bellatrix and deliver a strong kick to her mid-section. 

"You never mess with a Malfoy, and not suffer the our revenge." Lucius said to her. 

Voldemort appeared suddenly in front of the two Malfoys. 

"Lucius!" he bellowed "How dare you defy me!"

"Do you forget why I joined you in the first place. I was to be in your service until you could give me back my dearest sister!"

At this point, Terena made herself know. 

"Hey you ugly piece of shit! Ya miss me?"

Voldemort's only reply was to roar. Lucius continued. 

"The deal of the spell, was that I would be in your serve UNTIL I was given back my sister. Dead or alive. Look at this, she is alive and right next to me! This in turns breaks the spell! See?" Lucius lifted his shelve to shoe Voldemort his forearm that once had bore the dark mark. It was devoid of any mark imperfection. 

"It's all gone, Voldy!" Lucius continued "I no longer serve you nor do you control me any longer!"

"I will kill the both of you!"

"Not if we have anything to do about it!" Harry said as he and Draco walked up to them after they had finished with the dementors. 

"We will kill you, you sorry, hypocritical ass!" Draco yelled

"You think that you can defeat me?" Voldemort questioned. 

"Yes, we can!" Harry said.

Harry then looked around him. Everyone from the Order was fighting off the deatheaters and dementors. 

"We will see about that! Cruico!" Voldemort yelled

Harry and Draco both muttered the shield charm that they had learn. Voldemort threw more curses at them, which they all blocked. Them he sent a pure blot of energy straight to Harry. Draco saw this happen and without thinking he ran and pushed Harry out of the way. Draco was hit by the curse instead and was thrown back several feet. 

Harry looked up from his place on the floor and saw Draco lying on the ground, not moving. He jumped up and yelled in angst. 

"How dare you!" Harry yelled in a voice that was much deeper them his own. There was a pure red aura around him. His hair was waving around him. His eyes had become a blue color and not his normal bright green. Voldemort visually shuddered.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Harry said simply

"Die Potter." Voldemort said as he sent the killing curse to him. 

Harry was pushed down to the floor a second time that day, but the body fell down with him. It was Draco of course. However, he was different like Harry. Once Draco had seen the killing cure coming towards Harry, he acted in pure instincts. He has a powerful green aura around him and he eyes were now hazel colored. 

"You lying son of a bitch! How dare you!" Draco said in a voice unlike his own. 

"What?" Voldemort stumbled.

"How dare you take the proud name of Slytherin in vain!" 

"What? Who… who are you two?" 

"Really, I thought you were smarter them that Voldy!" Harry said

"We are the true heirs!" Draco told Voldemort. 

Together, they blasted Voldemort with a spell. He flew backwards and lay lifeless on the ground in front of some of the Aurors. Harry and Draco both lost their aura and changed back to normal as they collapsed on the ground. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, and was quickly blinded by the harsh artificial light from the ceiling of the infirmary. 

"Hey there sleepy head!" Tonks said.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked quickly.

"Calm down hun. Draco is just in the bed next to ya. The two of you have been sleeping for two days now." Tonks explained

Harry looked over to the bed in his right. He breathed in a sigh of relief. Sure enough, there laid Draco and he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

"I'll be right back." Tonks announced 

She stepped out of the room. Harry threw off his blankets and stood up. He slowly trudged over to Draco's bed. He sat down on the bed lightly. He took a hold of Draco's hand and lend down to place a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead. With his free hand, he brushed back the platinum hair from Draco's face. 

"Are you awake Draco?" Harry said in a gently voice. 

Draco mumbled, but did not open his eyes. 

"Hey, it's me Harry. Are you awake?"

"Hey." Draco said as his eyes fluttered opened. 

He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to adjust his eyes to the light. They stared at each other for a while. Harry was just about to say something when Tonks came back to the room. 

"Yo Harry. Draco! Good Morning!"

"Hey Tonks." Draco muttered as he yawned.

Behind Tonks came Snape, Lucius, Remus, William, Terena, Faith, and many familiar faces from the Order. There was a girl though, who was standing in between Faith and Terena. 

"Draco, Harry. I'd like you to meet Kendra."

"Hey." Kendra said. 

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked. 

"I was captured by Voldemort a few years back. He placed me under the Imperio curse. Thanks to the two of you, the curse was lifted when you defeated him. So here I am." Kendra explained

"So, he's dead now. For good?" Draco asked

"Yeah, some of the deatheaters got away and we are looking for them now." Terena said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter will be up in a day or two, and expect much more interaction (and Fluff) between Harry and Draco. As always, review. 


	18. Chapter 17

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 17

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks the following person for reviewing:

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat - No, Buffy influence although I am a fan of the show. 

Salienne de Lioncourt 

Fishnetfairy

Lady Phoenix Slytherin

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon

Kairi099

Nolaluzlegolas

JLCollett

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked from his place on the bed. 

"Most of the students went home for a few days to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord." His godmother replied.

"Oh," was all Draco could say 

"We'll leave you alone now if you want. We just wanted to check up on you." Remus said and they began to file out of the room. 

"Oh, wait a second." Remus said as he turned around. "Here is a letter from Ron and Hermione addressed to you Harry." 

"Thanks." said Harry and Remus turned to leave. 

"You want to go somewhere?" Harry asked when everyone had left. 

"My room would be nice." Draco said simply. 

Harry helped Draco to stand and side by side, they walked in silence to the dungeons. There was a portrait of a snake. Draco gave the password and the both of them entered the empty Slytherin Common Room. 

"Which way to your room?" Harry asked. 

"Down the hall on the right" Draco said. 

Draco then stopped in front of a painting of a Dragon that looked much like his Patronus. He gave the appropriate password and the painting flung open.

Draco led Harry inside. The room was amazing. Draco had his own room along with his own bathroom. The bedroom contained a queen-sized bed covered in green and silver sheets and pillows. A desk was set before a large tapestry with a picture of Draco's dragon. A black sofa was off to the side and opposite of the desk. A rather large bookcase was on the wall to the left of the desk. This bookcase was filled with books. Another bookcase, rather smaller then the first was next to Draco's bed. 

"Wow. Nice room." Was what Harry said after he taking the room in. 

"Thanks." Draco replied from his place on the bed. 

"You're lucky that you get your own room. I have to share mine and half the boys in my dorm snore!" Harry joked. 

"Ha ha ha." Was Draco's only reply

"Did you design this room yourself?" Harry questioned as he sat down next to Draco

"Umm, yeah. You like?"

"Yea, very much. You have a talent for decorating."

"Thanks." Draco muttered as he blushed.

"Don't be modest, this room is absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks Harry." Draco said softly as he continued to blush. 

"You're embarrassed aren't you?" Harry asked with a bewildered expression on his face. 

Draco just remained silent, although his face was now roughly the same shade of red as Ron's hair. 

"Admit it, you are, aren't ya?"

Draco again remained silent and the deep shade of red remained on his cheeks. Harry poked Draco's stomach when he asked his question again. Draco yelped out in surprise and lightly hit Harry's hand away. Curiously, Harry poked Draco's stomach again, who again made the same noise. 

"You're ticklish!" Harry exclaimed with a smirk on his face. 

"No, I am not!" Draco said too quickly. 

Harry looked at Draco with the smirk still on his face. Without a warning Harry pounced on the unsuspecting Draco and started to tickle him without mercy. Draco laughed uncontrollably as Harry tickled him. Harry hands moved quickly around Draco's stomach, waist and ribs. Draco struggled to get away from those hands but Harry had him pinned to the bed. 

"Stop... Heeheehee… Harry please!!…. Heeheehee." Draco pleaded.

Harry gave in and lets Draco catch his breath. He did not get up though and he had every intention to continue the tickling of the blond beneath him. He glanced down at the boy who was desperately trying to recover his breath. The sight was breathtaking. His clothed were bunched and wrinkle from his struggles and his hair was a complete mess. No longer was it gelled back. The thrashing of his head and made his platinum locks messy and a lot of it lay on his forehead and covered his eyes. His chest was heaving as he panted. His arms were around his stomach. 

His eyes opened and Harry found himself staring into those gorgeous gray eyes, Harry was enchanted by those eyes and could not move his eyes away. Harry was only a few centimeters away from Draco who was staring back at him. 

Then Harry closed the rest of the distance between them and brushed his lips with Draco's. The kiss was chaste and gentle but grew more passionate and intense. Harry buried his hands in Draco's silky Hair while Draco grabbed Harry's waist pulling him closer. They separated and Draco was breathing harshly, as was Harry. 

"What is this?" Harry asked in a husky voice. 

"What?" Draco asked a little more than dazzled. 

All Draco wanted to do was to keep kissing the gorgeous man that was on top of him. 

"This thing between us? I've never felt this way before. I thought we were friends." Harry said in a confused voice.

"We are!" Draco answered quickly

"Friends don't kiss each other like that." 

Draco hesitated before he answered. 

"I care for you Harry. Our friendship has meant a lot to me. I do not want to lose you. It's up to you what you want to do with this thing between us." 

"I just need to think. I don't want to ruin anything."

"I understand." Draco answered truthfully. "I'll be waiting for you to come back with your decision."

"Thank you." was Harry's only reply before he dashed out of the room. 

Draco watched as Harry left his room and went to who knows where. Draco sighed heavily and rapidly blinked his watery eyes. _I hope that I did not just make the biggest mistake of my life._ Draco though to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know that this Chapter was rather short. Sorry. My brain is dead from my mid-term exams. GRRRR!!!! Stupid 2 hours tests!!! :-P I'm going to go over this story and revise it because it think it can be better. Thanks again and remember to review.


	19. Chapter 18

An Understanding between Rivals Chapter 18

Author: Vampire Gurl a.k.a. Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter series. However, the characters of Terena, Kendera, Faith, and William are mine. I must say that this story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit.

Rating: I will say PG-13 for now. Rating could go up. I am not sure yet. 

Summary: Harry gets a tape that will change his life. He finds out more about his mother and her friends along with a certain blond hair Slytherin boy. Will Contain Slash, mainly HP/DM and Original characters. Don't like? Do not read. It is that simple. 

Spoilers: All the books

Authors note: Please review if you like this fic. Tell me if I should continue, or any constructive criticism is strongly welcomed, however flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me please tell me.

I also just wanted to say that I have changed the reviews, so now I can accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks to the following people that have reviewed:

Dark Cass

Salienne de Lioncourt 

Fishnetfairy 

Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon 

Lynn Malfoy

Another author's note:

I am so sorry that I have updated in so long. School has been horribly hard on me. Not to mention, people now seem to like pissing me off. And to add to all of that, I got sick. Blah!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was walking down the school halls not really paying much attention to anything around him. He was thinking about what had just happened in Draco's Room. He never felt anything like this before. He liked being with Draco and did not want to ruin the friendship they already had. Suddenly, Harry fell on the floor after walking straight into a rather tall person. 

"I'm so sorry sir," Harry began to apologize as he searches the floor for the glasses that have been knocked off his face in the fall. 

"It is quiet alright Harry. Here you go." The man said as he handed Harry his glasses. 

"Thanks." Harry says as he puts on the glasses. 

"Professor Marcellus!" Harry says as he looks up at the person he ran into. 

"I am so sorry," he began but was interrupted by William.

"No need to apologized," William says. "You seemed to be deep in thought. You want to talk it over in my room?"

"Yeah, I guess I could use some advice." Harry says timidly.

""Alright." William says simply as he leads him into his room. 

"Take a seat and tell me what wrong."

"Well, there is this person," Harry began "and we were starting to become friends. But, I have been having rather unfamiliar feeling towards this person. I have not had these emotions before. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't help but want more. I don't know what to do."

William looks at Harry with a gentle and understanding expression on his face. Over his stay at Hogwarts, the almost heart-broken expression that was usually on the professor's face slowly was fading away. He was laughing and smiling now, when at the beginning of the year a genuine smile was rather rare to see from him or a laugh for that matter. 

"It's hard." He says lightly. "Trust me, I know."

"Huh?" Harry asks surprisingly.   
  
"I was in a situation almost like yours, except the person I fell for never loved me in return." The expression that they had all seen the beginning of the year was back on the professor's face. 

"What? How? Most of the student body has some sort of crush on you."

"It's a rather lengthy story, but if your up to hearing it…"

"I'm all ears."

"For my first few years at Hogwarts there was this girl that I hated. Before I even met her, I was led to believe she was snobby, selfish, rude, evil, obnoxious, a brat, and yeah you get the point. Therefore, when I met her I believed that she was all of those things. Over our time at Hogwarts, our rivalry grew. I'd send her an evil glare, she'd glare back at me with the same intensity. We would insult and play pranks on each other." William pauses briefly, a smile gracing the handsome professor's face. 

"Then one day everything changed. I'll never forget that say. It was a bright Saturday afternoon. It was a match between our houses and we both where on our house Qudditich team. Half way into the game, our teams were tied. I saw her racing across the field. Before she reached our end of the pitch, a blunger came out of nowhere. I didn't see it though and flew up to cut her off. That blunger came straight to her and hit her squarely in her side and stomach. She screamed as she was knocked off her broom from the strong hit. Her face had an expression of pain, shock, disbelief and fear. All very human emotions I never saw her use. 

Before I could even react, the blunger came back around and hit my broom and leg. The force of the impact through me off my broom, and I followed her to the ground. She landed harshly on the ground and rolled a few times before stopping. I then hit the ground and tumbled slightly, landing on my stomach. 

I lifted my head and looked to her. She had black out from the pain, or the fall. Blood was gushing from a wound on her head. It was also visible that she had a few broken ribs along with an arm that was bent at an odd angel. The last thing I remember before the darkness claimed me was a large group of people coming toward us." William took a small pause to collect his thoughts before continuing. 

"I awoke the next day at the hospital wing. My head was pounding, and my body ached. Madam Pomfrey walked towards me and gave me the proper potions. It turns out that my leg was scattered from the hit. It was a week before it would heal even with a bone re-growing and mending potion. 

Once Madam Pomfrey was done tending to me she walked over to the bed on my right. She pulled back the curtain, and I gasped at the sight. She was lying there on that horrible bed looking so fragile. I couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was the same girl I hated. Then a group of concerned girls entered the room and ran to her side. They put several bouquets of lilacs, and orchids around her bed. They cried over her, pleaded and demanded that she would wake up from her slumber. Yet, she never did. They stayed by her side until madam Pomfrey literally kicked them out. 

Later that night, I woke up to the sounds of crying. Nothing major, like hysterical crying, just a few sniffled but it was enough to wake me up. I looked over and saw that it was coming from her. I heaved myself up onto my crutches, silently cursing the stupid cast on my leg. I hobble the short distance to her bed. She had tears streaming down her face. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer me. She had too much pride to tell her enemy that she was in any sort of pain. 

I asked her again and told her that she could trust me and that I wanted to help her. I told her that I too was injured by the blunger that hit her. She turned her head to me, and gave me a long critical look. I could tell that she was debating whether or not to believe me. She finally gave in though. She told me that she was in pain. 

Lucky for us the pain-relief potion was on my nightstand. I got up and hobble over to my bed, grabbed the potion and hobbled back. I sat on her bed a lifted her head so she could drink the potion. Once she drank it, I laid her back down gently on the bed. I brushed her hair out of her face and tucked her back into the bed. She mumbled a soft thank you before she fell back asleep. After that day, we became friends. The best of friends actually."

"I thought you took her to the Yule Ball?"

"I did, but not as my girlfriend as someone may have told you. We made a deal that if we could get anyone to be our dates then we would go together, just as friends. We had a wonderful friendship. Our relationship was purely platonic. It didn't matter how I felt about her. I loved her so much, I still do. I never wanted to ruin our friendship. My cousin had feelings for his best friend also. He asked her out and after a couple of dates, they found out that they weren't met to be. They never recovered their friendship and I did not want that to happen to us."

"What happened?" Asks Harry

"Nothing, my father got a new job and we had to move to America. Graduation of my sixth year was when I left. I sorely regret never telling her how I feel. I now I don't have the courage because I was afraid. I guess you can say that my only love came from my only hate."

"Who is she?" Harry asked

"I'll tell you, if you tell me yours." William states simply

"Draco." Harry says softly

"Just what I thought" William says with a smile. "My girl was and still is and always will be Terena."

"I thought Kendra and Faith said you two dated?"

"That 'date' was the Yule Ball."

"Oh."

"Here, take my advice Harry, do not make the same mistake that I did. Don't let him go and tell him how you feel. It bittersweet torture for my everyday to know that I can never be with Terena the way I want. Just to have her near me is both solace and torture. When I thought she died, a part of me died that day too. I moved back here when I heard about what happened, and I have stayed here ever since. I blame myself too. If only I was there, maybe I could have helped her." A tear slipped down his cheek, and he was fighting back more. 

"I'm so sorry." Harry says. 

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. However, I think someone is waiting for you."

"Thanks." Harry quickly gets up and runs back to Draco.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tell me what you think, and again I am sorry for the massive delay. 


End file.
